Blazin' Teardrops and Deadly Night
by blazerules34
Summary: Maka is the lead singer of Blazin' Teardops and Soul is the lead singer of Deadly Night. What happens when they meet...again? Maka seems to have lost her memory of Soul and of DWMA! Normal pairings So/Ma Bl/Ts Kid/Li Pa/? Ch/?
1. Blazin' Teardrops

**blazerules34: so yeah, this is **_**another**_** SoMa fanfic. I hope you like it! Those two certainly will.**

**Maka: Hey!**

**Soul: Whatever**

Maka POV

I waited anxiously near by the stage so I could watch. The band on it was doing really good too. I tthink they were called Rose N' A Bottle or something. Whatever. They still were no match for my band. Who am I? Maka Albarn. The singer of Blazin' Teardrops.

My fellow bandmates are Tsubaki, and she's a drummer, Liz, our lead guatarist, and Patti, our bass. We were in another contest concert, and I was sure we were going to win. A band behind us were goofing off, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yo, be quiet. " I called over to them, and a white-haired, crimson-eyed, boy turned to face me. "Why? "He asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to watch the band perform their last song.

"Yo, who are you anyway? "The boy asked, coming up to me and poking me. "I'm the singer of Blazin' Teardrops. And you are? "I asked, enjoying the look on his face. "I'm Soul, and I'm the singer for Deadly Night. "Soul said, and our bands introduced ourselves.

"Next, Blazin' Teardrops, come on out! "The announcer called, and the crowd cheered. "Nice to meet you! "I said to the boys of Deadly Night, then my band and I strode out to the stage, which had darkened their lights. I was wearing a black mini skirt, and had black boots on, with black fish netting going up my legs. I was wearing a black belly top, and had black makeup on. Basicly, I was looking for the emo look for our few songs. We had two, and they both were sad.

Tsubaki was wearing a pink mini skirt, and a pink tank top. She had a neon green jacket on. Her makeup was pink too. She had her long hair down, and was rocking her look.

Liz was wearing a blue shirt, and had some dark blue shorts on. She had glitter splashed on her face, and had dark blue makeup on.

Patti was wearing a red tank top and puffy shorts. And she had bootsx on, with some red makeup.

The music started, and I was perched on the speakers. I began.

_"Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice._

_Dug my way out"_

I stood up on the speaker and stretched around.

_"Blood or fire_

_Bad descions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life"_

I jumped off the speaker and strode up to the audience. I shrugged my shoulders, and raised my hands slightly.

_"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "No way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down"_

I strode back to where my band was and kinda crumpled and made fake tears run down my cheeks.

_"Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimating_

_Look, I'm still around..."_

At this point, I did a little spin thing, and landed crouched on the ground. Smirking at the audience, I stood back up.

_"Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less then_

_fucking perfect_

The crowd was singin along and when I said 'Pretty, pretty, please' I gave my best puppy-dog face.

_"Pretty, pretty, please_

_if you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_Your fucking perfect to me..."_

At the end of that, I pointed to myslef and just wearily slumped on to Liz's shoulder.

_"You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong"_

I stood up again, then patted Liz's shoulder, and waved my hips to the beat.

_"Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead"_

I put my arms around my head protectivley, and glared at the crowd, then smiled at them.

_"So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough"_

I stomped my foot, then wagged my finger at the crowd. I pulled a stern look at them.

_"I've done all I can think_

_Of_

_Chased down all my _

_Demons_

_See you do the same"_

I pointed around the audience, looking in to everyone's eyes. I walked up to a little girl, and took her hand as I kneeled, and stayed there for the next few verses. She was estatic, and her Mom was videotaping it.

_"Pretty, pretty, please_

_Don't you ever, ever, feel_

_Like your less then_

_Fucking perfect"_

I gave the girl another smile and stood up, and did a backflip.

_"Pretty, pretty, please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me!"_

I finished the song a bit later and back up, with my fist raised.

"Thanks everyone! That song was called Fuckin Perfect, and this one's called Dancing With Tears In My Eyes, and it's new! "I said into the mouthpeice I was wearing.

_"Here we go_

_Welcome to my funeral_

_Without you I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die"_

I started collasping, and Tsubaki watched me with intrest. If I coulda stuck my tongue out at her, I would of.

_"Here I go_

_This is my confession oh_

_A lost cause nobody can save my soul_

_I am so dileusional_

_With every move I die"_

I stood back up, making sure I didn't look good. Then, I jumped up and sang soflty.

_"I have destroyed our love_

_It's gone, payback is sick_

_It's all my fault"_

I made myself look a litlle crazy, then I burst into song again.

_"I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting_

_To get threw the night"_

I danced around, and looked upset.

_"I'm losing it_

_Losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die"_

I ripped at my chest, to look really upset.

_"I'm faded; I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die"_

I slowly sank to my knees and tried to look scared and upset.

_"When did I become such a hypocrite?_

_Double life; lies that you caught me in_

_Trust me I'm paying for it_

_With every move I die"_

I just lied on the floor, and two male dancers came and picked me up, with me leaning on them.

_"On the floor, I'm just a zombie_

_Who I am, is not who I wanna be_

_I'm such a tragedy_

_With evry move I die"_

The male dancers spun me and I flew away, They grabbed me again, and I shoved them back.

_"I have destriyed our love_

_It's gone, payback is sick_

_It's all my fault"_

The male dancers lifted me, and I stood on their shoulders.

_"I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get threw the night_

_I'm losing it_

_Losing it, losing it,_

_With every move I die"_

I fell forward off their shoulders and they caught me when I was almost perfectly horizontal.

_"I'm faded; I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it_

_With every move I die"_

The boys set me down on the ground and the twirled me.

_"This is it_

_And Now you're really gone this time"_

I pretended to search around the room.

_"Ohhh, never once thought I'd be in peices_

_Left behind"_

I collasped again, tearing at my clothes in fake agony.

_"I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get threw the night"_

_"I''m losing it, losing it, losing it,_

_With every Move I die"_

_"I'm faded; i'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it, losing it, losing it,_

_With every move I die"_

I finished, panting. I had been thrown between one of the male dancers legs, and was about a foot from the end of the stage. We waved good-bye and with that, Blazin' Teardrops left the stage.

**blazerules34:I'm tired, so yeah. I am proud of myself though.**

**Maka: Yeah, good job.**

**Soul:I was barely in it!**

**blazerules34: You will be next time. Now, R&R! The first song was Fucking Perfect be P!nk and the second was Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha, and it's a cool song. Search it. Bye!**


	2. Deadly Night

blazerules34:Um, I'm back at my house now, so I have my regular computer. Which does not have Mcrosoft Word. It has Notepad. Sorry.  
>Maka: Whatever.<br>Soul: Agreed. Get on with the story, ya lazy-  
>Maka: Soul. Run. Now.<br>Soul: Right!  
>blazerlues34: GET BACH HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU!<br>Maka: She does not own us, or Soul would now be dead, because she beat him to death with a frying pan. Ouch.  
>blazerlues34: that sounds right, except he would come back to life so I could kill him again. Over and over. Hee hee.<p>Soul's POV<p>

I watched as the girls fromBlazin' Teardrops exited the stage. They were laughing and having a good time. The singer, Maka, was an interesting girl. I mean, really. She looked HOT. I mean, so did the other girls, but seriously. Black*star was watching them go, and he was grinning.

"Alright, there goes Blazin' Teardrops! Next up, we have Deadly Night! "The announcer announced. Black*star got his place at drums, Kid at bass, and Crona at guitar. The music began and I started at the front of the stage. Why didn't I tell you what we were wearing? Cause we looked normal. With Jeans, and a black t-shirt with our favorite band's name, next to ours. Mine said 'Linkin Park', Crona's said 'Green day', Black*stars said 'Three Days Grace', and Kid's said ' Seether'. I began to sing. But first, I announced.

"Hey, everyone how are you all doing? "I yelled to the crowd, which cheered. "This song is by Hollywood Undead, and I thought it would fit, so yeah. And yes, I have their permission. I will sing both parts. Welcome the song, City!"I shouted out.

"Let's watch it burn...  
>Let's watch it burn...<br>Let's watch this city burn the world!"  
>I stood and pumped my fist, glancing back to see the Maka girl smiling at singing on. Hmmm, interesting. The other girls were watching her, and were also smiling. I stood on the speakers, and watched the crowd.<p>

"Let's watch this city burn From the skylines To the top of the world Till there's nothing left to burn Let's watch this city burn the world! "  
>I jumped off the speakers. I came forward, and sang again.<p>

"My body doused with ash With two empty cans of gas" (I am just going to give the lyrics out, no dancing! Sorry Soul...)

"The only evidence they have Is a police sketch of my mask"

"And it's hard at times to Ask if you can save my heart for last"

"And it's hard to face the facts When the darkness fades to black"

"It's not just make believe When they make me take a seat"

"And they put Amphetamines In the air and make me breathe"

"So come on and grab your children Look out for burnin bulidings"

"And villans Who pillage They're killin' by the millions"

"And billions of people Die for a lost cause"

"So now I pray to my nation Destroyed under God"

"It's the end of the world..."

I looked at Maka again, and saw she was still singing, even rapping. I wonder if she's any good. Probably.

"All my battles Have been won But the war has just begun"

"Let's watch this city burn From the skylines to the top of the world Till there's nothing left to burn Let's watch this city burn the world!"

"The city looks So pretty Wanna burn it with me?"

"Till the skies bleed ashes And this fuckin' skyline crashes"

"They catch us with the matches And ignite the flame"  
>"And all the hopes Of a youth deemed Fuckin' insane"<p>

"They say...  
>Take the pill In God we trust"<p>

"Go and kill God loves us!"

"As in life, as in death Breathing till there Is no breath left"

"I will not die in the night But in the light of the sun!"

"With the ashes of this world In my lungs"

"But who am I to say Let's all just run away"

"Grab your saints And pray And we'll burn this world today"

"It's the end of the world..."

I was standing inches from screaming fans, yet I'm pretty sure I could still hear Maka. The song flowed gently through her voice, and it sounded like an angel was rapping. It sounded good.

"As in Heaven As in Earth We've been dead Since our birth"

"Let's watch this city burn From the skylines To the top of the world Till there's nothing left to burn Let's watch this city burn the world"

"Let's watch it burn...  
>Let's watch it burn..."<p>

"The city looks so pretty Wanna burn it with me?" (4 times through)

"We'll use the trees as torches Do you wanna burn it with me?"

"We'll flood the streets with corpses Do you wanna burn it with me?"

"We'll watch the city fuckin' bleed Do you wanna burn it with me?"

"And bring the world to it's knees Do you wanna burn it with me?"

"Let's watch this city burn From the skylines To the top of the world Till there's nothing left to burn Let's watch this city burn the world!" (2 times through)

"Let's watch it burn...  
>Let's watch it burn...<br>Let's watch this city burn the world"

" That's it! City, by Hollywood Undead! And next is...You're gonna go far kid! Let's begin!"I shouted, watching Maka squel with delight out of the corner of my eye. Then she laughed (again, not much dancing from Soul. I hope you understand!).

"Show me how to lie You're getting better all Time and turning all against The one is a hard art to teach"

"Another clever word sets Of an ususpecting herd"

"And as you get beack in the line A moob jumps to their feet"

"Now dance, fucker, dance Man, he never had a chance"

"And no one even knew it was really only you"

"And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid"

"With a thousand lies And a good disguise"

"Hit'em right between the eyes Hit'em right between the eyes"

"When you walk away nothing more to say"

"See the lightning in you're eyes See them running for their lives"

"Slowly out of line And drifting closer to you're sights"

"So play it out I'm wide away It's a scene about me"

"There's something in you're way And now someone is gonna pay"

"And if you can't get want you want, well,  
>It's all because of me"<p>

"Now dance, fucker, dance Man, I never had a chance"

"And no one even knew It was really only you"

"And now you'll lead the way Show the light of day Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid"

"Trust decieved!"

"With a thousand lies And a good disguise"

"Hit'em right between the eyes Hit'em right between the eyes"

"When you walk away Nothing more to say"

"See the lightining in you're eyes See em' running for their lives"

"Now dance, fucker, dance He never had a chance"

"And no one even knew It was really only you"

"So dance, fucker, dance I never had a chance"

"It was really only knew"

"With a thousand lies And a good disguise"

"Hit'em right between the eyes Hit'em right between the eyes"

"When you walk away Nothing more to say"

"See the lightning in your eyes See em' running for their lives"

"Clever alibis Lord of the flies"

"Hit'em right between the eyes Hit'em right between the eyes"

"When you walk away Nothing more to say"

"See the lightining in your eyes See em' running for their lives"

"Thank you! Good night! "I shouted as I jogged backstage. "WOOHOO! We did awesome! "Black*star cheere. "Yeah, we did. "I said as our manager Stein appeared. I was thinking about where those Blazin' Teardrops girls went, but then Stein shocked me out of it.

"What?" I spluttered. "We have to find a new band, ours bailed on us. "Stein said, and disappeared.

blazerules34: Hee hee, I left you guys on a cliffy! No don't throw rocks at me! I'll update soon, promise! Noooooooooooo!

Maka: While blazerules34 is being pelted with rocks, Soul and I will say the ending.

Soul and Maka: Please R&R! See you guys soon!  
>blazerules34: Ow, I'll update-ow-soon promise-ow-! Stop-ow- throwing rocks-ow! ow!- at me! <p>


	3. Christmas Concert

**Authors Notes:nHey guys, I know I haven't updated lately. I'm sorry. And I know that this story will be later than real life. Oh well. R&R!**

Soul's POV

So, it turns out that the band we were going to tour with, Vixie's Torch, couldn't tour because their lead singer, Vixie, had a shoulder injury. I mean, I understood an everything, I got sliced with a knife on my chest once, but this was so uncool. So, we still are going to tour, but alone. At every concert we go to we either play for the beggining of another band, or vice versa. The first stop, I think, is a christmas concert in L.A. But we aren't playing, since we have no christmas songs. Just watching.

Black*star isn't very happy about that, but he'll live. Kid is worried about the symmetry, and Crona just says he can't deal with that. Why am I surrounded by idiots? I mean, even Stein is crazy. Oh well. Their my family now, and I'll just have to deal with that.

Yeesh, I just sounded so uncool.

Maka's POV

I changed into my usual clothes of yellow shirt-jacket thing, and a short plaid mini skirt. I may act emo sometimes in concert, but only cause I have too. I smiled as my phone beeped. It was a text message from my boyfriend Danny, from the band Hollywood Undead. That explains why I was so excited when I heard that Soul kid singing the song City.

I smiled. Danny may be from the band of sex, drunkness, parties, and emoness, but he was really nice. He replaced Deuce in 2009, as Deuce quit. He does the clen vocals, and will sing the non-rapping lyrics in the concert. We met in 2010, at a little diner. Poor people that owned that place. Two major bands in there at one time. Scary.

Of course, they all hit on me and the girls except Danny. We all turned them down, but I became friends with Danny. So we are doing a christmas concert in L.A. Of, course, they only have one christmas song, and it's rock, so they'll sing a few other songs.

"Maaaakaaa-chan, I'm hungry! "Patti complained as we got on our bus. "I know, we'll get some food. I'm pretty sure that our chef's already made some. 'I said as I waved at Josh, our bus driver. We were currently in Dallas, Texas, and we all new it would take a few days to get to L.A. We all braced ourselves for Patti's complaining.

Our chef, Dalino, stepped forward and placed food in front of us. It was barbecued chicken, and mashed potatoes with cheese on it. I would't of cared if it was just brocoli.

Soul's POV

We got dressed and went straight to bed. We had already eaten, and none of us wanted to stay up late. I plopped down on my bed, and said good night. I heard Blackstar muttering about the christmas concert, resisited the urge to slap him and say how uncool he was, and thought about that Maka girl.

Her band was playing at tthe christmas concert. This would be interesting...

**blazerules34: So there, I know its short, but its better than nothing.**

**Soul: So true...**

**blazerules34: How the hell did you get here?**

**Maka: Don't ask**


	4. We are the fallen angels

blazerules34: So now Soul and Maka have joined me...mysteriously Maka: Yep! We came to help!  
>Soul: It was all my idea!<br>Maka: Was not!  
>Soul: Was too!<br>blazerules34: Well, while those two argue, I will say that I do not own Soul Eater sadly. To the story!  
>_<p>Maka's POV We decided against the whole, "Lets sing christmas music!" thing. Mainly cause we don't really have any christmas songs. So yeah. I was curled up on the couch reading a good adventure novel, almost to L.A, when Danny texted me. It said 'We need to talk, Maka'. I wonder what's wrong. I shrugged it off, and set my novel aside. I'll finish it later. I turned on my green laptop and waited for it to load.<p>

I went to our fan site. "Hey, Liz, come check this out! "I called to Liz, who was watching T.V. "Comming! "The blond girl with a good fashion sense called. She came and looked at where I was pointing and grinned. "Looks like we have some song requests guys! "Liz said to Patti and Tsubaki. "Ooh which one?" Patti squealed with excitement. "A few actually. I thinks it good since we don't have any christmas songs. "I said, and Tsubaki nodded.

"Well, your the boss, Maka. "Tsubaki said cheerfully. "I guess..."I said, thinking about the text Danny sent me. "Well, girls, were here! "Our manager, Ms. Marie said with delight. Our tour bus stopped in front of a big mall. " Go have fun, get new outfits for the concert. "Ms. Marie said, handing us our credit card.

"Let's go! "Patti laughed, and practicly hurled herself off the bus. "You'd think I'm a bad driver. "Our bus driver muttered, and I patted his shoulder. "Thats just Patti, don't worry. "I said as I followed the girls outside. The harsh sunlight hit my eyes, and I blinked.

Patti was wearing some shorts, her signature hat, and some red top. Liz matched her. Tsubaki was wearing a white top that showed her cleavege, and some shorts. Instead of my usual outfit of white shirt, yellow vest, and plaid miniskirt, I put on some green leggings, a pink miniskirt, and a blue tank top. I had my hair down, and it felt like a nice change.

There were security guards near by, and a crowd was forming around us. The guards appeared to be waiting for us, and held the crowd back. There were people of all ages screaming our names. Cameras were flashing, and some security people walked beside, as an escort.

"Come on, Maka! "Tsubaki called to me, and I followed the girls in. I was immediantly showered with clothes and shoved into a dressing room. I sighed. Damn them. "Those outfits will match our concert songs, since we aren't doing christmas anymore. "Liz said guessing my thoughts. I tried on alot of clothes, and got some "Great's" and "Perfect's" and one "Boo!". We got all the outfits except the one that got a boo.

"What about you guys? "I asked, failing to notice that Liz had another shopping bag. "We already got ours. "Tsubaki replied, and pointed to Liz's bag. "Oh..."I muttered. We got back into the bus, and headed to the stage to set up. Danny and the crew were already there, and the concert started in two hours.

'Hey, we need to talk. "Danny said urgently. "Yeah, what? " I said, a little miffed that he didn't kiss me. "Come here. "He dragged me over to a corner, out of earshot. "Alright, what? I need to get ready. "I muttered, sensing Liz watching us intently. "Maka, listen, I-I can't date you anymore. "Danny said appolegtically. "W-What do you mean? "I asked, feeling numb. "I mean we are through. "Danny said. Then he ran away, leaving my sight and my heart.  
>_<p>

I fell forward, on my knee's. "Maka? "Liz questioned, standing where she was. "L-Liz...help. "I moaned, and tears rolled down my face. "MAKA! "Liz shouted, catching the attention of Tsubaki and Patti. "Maka...what's wrong? "Patti asked quietly. "Danny...h-he l-left me..."I sobbed, and fell on the ground, hiccupping. "That son of a bitch..."Liz muttered, venom (anger) in her voice.

Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti helped me stand, and dragged me to our dressing room, and I sobbed in Liz's arms. If your wondering why it was only Liz, she was like a mother to me. Well, Tsubaki too.

"Maka, you have to do the concert. "Tsubaki said gently. "I-I know...but when were done I never want to see that bastard ever again. "I muttered, and sat up and sniffled. "That's the Maka I know! "Patti laughed. "Yeah..."I said bummed out. The next two hours blurred, as I was prepped up and dressed, got makeup on, and did my hair.

Patti was wearing jeans and a black halter top. Her hair was down, since she didn't have much of it. Her makeup was a greenish pink kind of eyeshadow, red stars on her cheecks, normal-looking lipstick, and she also had on a santa hat, as did the rest of us. Liz, was wearing black lipstick, and put temporary red highlights in her hair, that was in a ponytail with a few wisps left out. She put mascara on, and a dull red eyeshadow. She was wearing a dark blue belly-top and some black skinny jeans.

Tsubaki was wearing a simple outfit. She had on a green tak top that showed off her cleavege (A/N I'll just go hide in shame...), and a pair of blue jeans. Her long hair was down and the tips had been dyed red. Her makeup included some green eyeshadow, some dark blush, and a reddish gold lipstick. It's not like the real Tsubaki at all.

I was wearing a similar outfit as I was before. I had on a hoodie, with a sexy dark purple belly top on underneath, with a really short blue mini skirt, and black leggings. I had on some purple-ish black eyeshadow, some dark red lipstick, and the makeup artist had put alot of glitter on my face.

Hollywood Undead was currenly on, and I resisted the urge to walk out there and, with a thousand people watching out there and more watching on T.V, slap Danny. It was a really strong urge. The played Christmas in Hollywood, City, and finally, Hear Me Now. Christmas in Hollywood was a naughty song. I mean, really. I like City, which that Soul kid sang, and Hear Me Now, but right now I couldn't watch.

Suddenly, as Danny finished Hear Me Now, the celebrity cam came on in the video screen. It was Deadly Night, surrounded by burly guys that must of been security guards. Two above them, two below them, and one on each end. Wow. Soul came.

"I knew it! "Patti screeched. "He was checking you out after all! "Liz added helpfully. Not. The boy had watched me, I did notice, but didn't really care. I was taken at that moment. As Danny walked past me, he said "Maka...I...", but I glared and said "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me" and he hurried away. "Ass" I muttered and Tsubaki shook her head symphatheticly. "Come on, were on. Let's set up! "Patti said. The stage went dark, and we started setting up.  
>_<p>

We were finally set up. I stood un the catwalk thing, but no one saw me. The, the lights flashed on, and I held up my hand!

"Are you guys ready for the real concert? "I asked, and everyone cheered. There were two cams. One, was focused on me, and the other was focused on Soul. Someone handed Soul a mic. "Yo, Maka! Nice seein ya! "He said. "Ditto. "I said looking at him. "You gonna rock this show? "He asked, challenging me. "You bet. "I smirked at him. "YOUR GOD DEMANDS THAT YOU DO GOOD! "Blackstar yelled. "Whatever Blackstar. You ready to start? "I asked, and the girls nodded. "Good luck! "Soul said, and sat down. Weirdo.

The music started.

I'm tellin you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing<p>

Typical, and hardly the type I'd fall for I like when the physical Don't leave me asking for more,  
>I'm a sexy mama, mama!<br>I just know what to get when I wanna (wanna)

What I wanna do is spring this on ya,  
>Back up the things I told ya (told ya)<p>

You've been saying all the right things all night long,  
>But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off,<br>Baby can't you see?

How these clothes are fitting on me?  
>The heat coming from this beat, I'm about to blow I don't think you know<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing<p>

You say your a big boy but I can't agree,  
>Cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me I wonder (wonder)<p>

If I'm just to much for you Wonder (wonder)

If my kiss could make you just Wonder (wonder)

What I've got next for you,  
>What you wanna do (do)<p>

Take this chance to recognise that this could be yours,  
>I can see just like most guys your game don't please Baby can't you see,<p>

How these clothes are fitting on me?  
>The heat coming from this beat, I'm about to blow I don't think you know<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing<p>

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing "<p>

This is where I panicked on the inside. Danny was supposed to sing this part. But I had kinda kicked him out of the building...not good. That's when Soul stood up from his seat with the microphone. And sang the part.

" You can get what you want But I need what I need

Let me tell ya what's crackin before I proceed,  
>I'm gonna show you where to put it at PCD on me,<br>Yeah I thought I saw a pussycat

Now roll with me all Six of y'all tell me How you feel baby doll Asheley Nicole Karmit Jessica Kimberly Melody You tellin me!

I sent him a messge through a glance that I think he understood.

"Loosen up my buttons babe Loosen up my buttons babe, Won't ya loosen up my buttons babe, Loosen up my buttons babe (X 2)

I'm tellin you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin (uh)<br>Sayin what you goin do to me (uh huh) But I ain't seen nothing ( X 4) "

"That was Buttons! Thanks guys, see you in a few minutes! "I said as I raced back to the dressing room, and dropped off my hoodie. Danny was there. "Listen, I'm not talking to you, go it? "I growled at him and ran back. I didn't expect to see Pattti with an oragami giraffe. In an instant, I knew what happened.

"Alright, who bet Patti to make an oragami giraffe? "I asked. "I did, and I lost fifty bucks. "Blackstar grumbled. "I don't even want to know. "I said. "This next song is called Fallen Angels! "I said.

"Scream Shout

Scream Shout We are the fallen angels"

I pumped my fist with each word and stalked forward.

"We are the in-between Cast down as sons of war Struck to Earth like lightning On this world were torn"

I stalked down the walk thing and tore at my clothes

"We won't cause the pain Of living out their law Take joy in who you are We know our wings are flawed"

On the last lyric, all of our wings unfurled. Mine werepurple and black, Liz's were pink, Tsubaki's were green, and Patti's were a soft yellow.

"We're bored to death in heaven And all alone in hell We only want to be ourselves. "

I shook my head and pointed up to heaven, and down to hell, shrugged and grinned.

"We scream!  
>We shout!<br>We are the fallen angels!  
>We scream, we shout!<br>Whoa, whoa"

When I said scream I cupped my hands around my face, when I said shout I pumped my fist. We are fallen angels. When I sang that, I raised my arms out. I ran back down to Tsubaki, touching hands as I went.

"To those who sing alone No need to feel this sorrow We scream, we shout-  
>Whoa We are the fallen angels! "<p>

I sang next to Tsubaki, who grinned at me as she played. I waved my arm back at first, then did as I did before.

"Follow the morning star On a land where darkness Failed"

I sang and indicated to the lighs.

"The passion left unholy Now you find yourself!"

I strode to Liz and Patti, and we smiled as I sang 'find yourself'.

"We have nowhere to go No one to wish us well A cry to find a home Our stories they will tell"

I fluffed up their wings, looking as motherly as possible. But when I sang the last lyric, I bent my knees and smiled.

"Were bored to death in heaven And all alone in hell We only want to be ourselves."

"We scream!  
>We shout!<br>We are the fallen angels!"

"We scream, we shout!  
>Whoa, whoa!"<p>

"To those who sing alone No need to feel this sorrow We scream, we shout, whoa!  
>We are the fallen angels!"<p>

" (everyone) Scream, shout,  
>We are the fallen angels!<br>Whoa, whoa!"

"(maka) We scream, we shout!  
>We are the fallen angels!<br>We scream, we shout! Whoa, whoa!"

"To those who sing alone No need to feel this sorrow We scream, we shout, whoa We are the fallen angels!"

"We scream, we shout!  
>We are the fallen angels!<br>We scream, we shout, whoa whoa"

"Whoa We shout Whoa We are the fallen angels!"

"Thank you L.A! Good night! "I shouted, and we all ran backstage. Soul was waiting. "I'm not even going to ask how you got here this fast. "I scowled slightly. "Here, since I saved you, take this. Cool songs. "Soul said, then disappeared.

Talk about a tiring day.

blazerules34: YAY! Another chapter! ;)  
>Soul:Yeah, it was cool Maka: I liked the last song.<br>blazerules34: I knew you would. The first song was Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls, and the second was Fallen Angles by Black Veil Brides. Soul, please?  
>Soul: Fine, she doesn't own us.<p>


	5. Last Night

Blazerules34: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of the super awesome Soul and Maka band fanfiction! Woohoo!

Soul: Um…yeah! What she said!

Maka: Soul, do you have any energy at all?

Soul: No, not really

Blazerules34: Ok then…I do not own any of this, from the characters, settings, and the music.

Maka's POV

The concert last night total rocked! I mean, yeah, it was exhausting, but it was awesome! Yeah, I know I owe Soul big time, and I told him that. So now I owe him a favor. Which he called in before we went to our hotel last night…

"_Hey, Maka? This is Soul. Liz gave me your number, and I need your help"._

"_Yeah, what? I know I owe you and everything, but I _just_ got to the climax of my book "._

"_Your book can wait. I need your help"._

"_I noticed that. Why else would you of called? "._

"_To talk, I guess "._

"_Soul, it's a thing called texting. It has been used for quite a few years now. "_

"_Shut up. It's about the concert tomorrow"._

"_I'm listening "._

"_Well, you know how I helped you with that song, you could do the same for me! "_

"_That would be great! What's the song called? "_

That is how I got my big job tonight. I've memorized my lyrics, and I'm not even nervous. Well, kind of. I mean, what if I mess up? Ok, I feel stupid now. I've sung songs multiple times before. Why should this make question myself? Oh yeah, it's a _duet_. Right. I sighed quickly, and glumly went through with my activities of the day. It's not like I have that many lyrics. I only have, like, two verses.

~Soul's POV~

Blackstar, Kid, Crona, and I were shopping for some jeans. Ok and maybe a few shirts, maybe a few accessories. Ok, we were shopping. I admit it. But soon, all too soon, we left to prepare the concert.

~Right before the show~

The crowd was roaring, all were excited to see this concert. Well, that and some people were sitting next to Maka Albarn. Well, that's a story that will be passed down for generations. We all know that's true. The lights fell, and we all took our positions.

Blackstar was wearing a black tank top with a hoodie on. Kid had on a cap, some jeans, and our band t-shirt. It was all very symmetrical. Crona had on something similar. I had on a black t-shirt, some black ripped jeans, and that was it.

The lights came back on, and I stared boldly at the many people in the stadium.

"Hey everyone, how's it going? "I asked, and the crowd roared in response. "I'm going to sing a little song I call Whispers in the Dark! "I shouted out, and the music began.

"Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is, just waiting

To turn your tears to roses"

I magically pulled a rose from my sleeve and threw it out to the crowd. Some fan girl caught it. Kid and Crona started playing, as did Blackstar.

"Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is, just waiting,

To turn your tears to roses"

"I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run too

My love is, a burning, consuming fire"

"No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark"

"No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark"

"Whispers in the dark"

"You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is, just waiting,

To clothe you in crimson roses"

"I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is a burning, consuming fire"

"No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night up with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark"

"No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark"

At this point, I saw Maka get up and leave. She was heading backstage. Of course, no one else knew about that except for us.

"No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night up with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark"

"No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark"

"Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark"

"Thank you! "I called to the crowd, knowing that Maka was watching me from behind. "That was Whispers in the Dark! Alright, next one is a surprise, but I know you'll get it! "I cheered, and the music began. (Soul _Maka_)

"You come to me with, scars on your wrist"

"You tell me this will be the last night

Feeling like this"

At this point, Maka appeared next to me, and all I thought was 'Wow, she looks nice'.

"_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine"_

"But I know it's a lie…"

"This is the last night

You'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes

So I know you know"

"I'm everywhere

You want me to be"

"The last night you'll spend alone

I'll warp you in my arms

And I won't let go"

"I'm everything

You want me to be"

"Your parents say

Everything is your fault"

"But they don't know you

Like I know you

They don't know you at all"

"_So sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase you'll be okay_

_Your fine"_

"But I know it's a lie"

"This is the last night

You'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know"

"I'm everywhere

You want me to be"

"The last night you'll spend alone

I'll warp you in my arms

And I won't let go"

"I'm everything you want me to be"

"The last night away from me…"

For effect, I hugged Maka from behind, ignoring her look of shock. I knew that this would suppose everyone. That and this concert was being filmed. I also laid my chin on her shoulder. Take that, Danny from Hollywood Undead!

…Did I really just say that…? I jumped away from Maka as my next lyric came.

"The night is so long

When everything's wrong"

"If you give me your hand

I'll help you hold on"

"Tonight…

Tonight…"

"This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know"

"I'm everywhere

You want me to be"

"The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms

And I won't let go"

"I'm everything you need me to be"

"I won't let you say goodbye

And I'll be your reason why"

"The last night away from me…"

"Away from me…"

And I drew Maka close, enjoying the look everyone got. I mean, it was funny!

Still holding Maka, I shouted out "Good night L.A!" And with that, I dragged Maka backstage.

~Maka's POV~

I let Soul drag me into the shadows where everyone else was. "You are such an idiot! "I snarled at him, found a drum thing, and smashed it over his head with a battle cry of "Maka chop!" "Wow, I haven't seen a Maka chop in forever. "Liz yawned, smiling wickedly. "Yes, the last time it happened, was when Patti ate all the food in our mini fridge…"Tsubaki agreed.

"I still get headaches from that! "Patti whined, rubbing her head. I just grinned. "Whatever, I just did that for the camera. It was uncool, but hey, we definitely got some attention there. "Soul grinned. I raised the drum again as Soul's band came around.

"Maka chop! "I screamed, and the drum connected with Soul's head. "Soul that was-wait, why did you hit him with a drum? "Kid asked me. "He was annoying me. "I shrugged, annoying Liz's snort of laughter.

"Ok then…Soul that was awesome what you did up there! Why didn't you tell us Maka was coming? "Blackstar whined. "B-Because…my head hurts. "Soul groaned. "Well girls, let's go to that diner we saw earlier. It was nice, Soul, but I'm leaving. "I said, and started to walk away.

"What if they come with us? "Tsubaki asked. "Ok…I guess. "I said, and walked away.

Why did it feel good when Soul held me like that though?

Blazerules34: Ha! 1,440 words! Beat that suckers!

Soul: …Um…I admit, it was good.

Maka: I used my first Maka chop in here! Yay!

Soul: Ow…  
>Blazerules34: Yeah, the first song was Whispers in the dark by Skillet, and the second was Last Night by Skillet! I hope you guys enjoyed!<p> 


	6. Danny backs out

Blazerules34: Yay! Another wonderful chapter! And the song they sing first just got randomly stuck in my head. I mean, how does that work?

At the diner, people were gaping all around us. We all crammed into a booth. "I should not need to sit here! For I am a g-"Blackstar never finished. "Maka Chop! "I yelled, grabbing a drum thing from no where. I smashed on his head with a bang. "Stay in your seat or I will Maka chop you with a guitar instead. "I threatened, and Blackstar shut up.

The diner was called Swimming with the stars. Probably because we were close to some famous persons house or whatever. It had stainless steel counter tops, and a 50s look to it. It also had a karaoke stand in a corner.

A waitress with blond hair came over to take our orders. I was glad she wasn't flirting with anyone. Our food came to us in about five minutes. I ordered a steak and mashed potato. Tsubaki ordered a salad with some chicken. Liz ordered some chicken legs, and Patti ordered some chicken tenders in the shape of a giraffe.

Blackstar had ordered a….well I don't exactly know what it was. Kid ordered some bass and a salad. Crona ordered nothing, and when I asked him why, he said "I don't know how to deal with diners…" And Soul ordered the same as me.

After we finished eating, the manager came to greet us. He was a short, stubby man with a mustache. "I take it you found everything all right? "He asked us, and his name tag said Robin. "Yes everything was delicious. "Tsubaki said for us all, smiling at the little man. "Well, may I ask you a favor? We haven't been getting much business lately, so could you play at the karaoke stand? "The man asked.

'Which one of us? "I asked, feeling my leader some out. "Why, both of you of course! "He said, and I understood. Soul and I had to play together. "What song? "I asked curiously, and the man told us. I shrugged. "You up for it, Soul? "I asked and he nodded. We went and stood up on the karaoke stage.

The little crowd that had been watching us outside suddenly got bigger. The man turned on the music. (_Soul _Maka **Both)**

I leaned forward on my microphone stand, waiting, and people gather before us. I nodded at Soul, and we began.

I strut forward in time with the music, then back, and waited again by the stand for my turn.

"_I used the deadwood_

_To make the fire rise_

_The blood of innocence_

_Burning in the sky's"_

"_I filled my cup_

_With the rising of the sea_

_And poured it out_

_In an ocean of debris"_

"Oh

I'm swimming in the smoke

Of bridges I have burned"

"So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

**What I don't **deserve" (yes, Maka gets to sing that last word. That is not a typo)

Soul watched as I again strutted forward, but hey, I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"_We held our breath when_

_The clouds began to form_

_But you were lost in the beating of the storm"_

Soul laid his head on my shoulder to show the meaning of those lyrics, whatever they meant.

"_And in the end_

_We were made to be apart_

_Like separate chambers_

_Of the human heart"_

He pounded his chest for emphasis. We separated, with me spinning away instead of turning.

"_No"_

At this point, we spun back together for more emphasis. And I grabbed my microphone stand and clutched it, while doubling over.

"I'm swimming in the smoke

Of bridges I have burned"

"So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

**What I don't **deserve"

"It's in the blackened bones

Of bridges I have burned"

"So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

**What I don't **deserve"

_That's why Danny broke up with me! He knew I didn't deserve him! He's probably right though…I don't deserve my friends. I don't deserve my parents. I don't deserve my band name. I don't deserve my name even. And most importantly, I don't deserve this _life!

Tears were suddenly right in my eyes. This song was so _true_! Soul watched me as I drew out the last deserve. Shit! The song! It needs to be finished. I waited anxiously for my turn again.

"I'm swimming in the smoke

Of bridges I have burned"

"So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

"The blame is mine alone

For bridges I have burned"

"So don't apologize

I'm losing what I don't deserve

What I don't deserve"

I drew out the last deserve again, finding the tears running down my cheeks. Oh, God. Why am I crying? I don't want to be here! I want to be in my bus, with a pint of ice cream, and I want to be watching SpongeBob Square pants! Screw this!

"What I don't deserve

What I don't deserve"

"_I used the deadwood_

_To make the fire rise"_

"_The blood of _

_Innocence burning in the skies"_

We were done. I bowed, and Soul came up behind me. "You know, actually, we were made to be together. "He whispered before backing away. I didn't have time to see his face before I jumped off of the stage. I thanked the manager, and ran through the crowd of people to my bus. I jumped on the couch, grabbed a pint of frozen yogurt, and turned on SpongeBob.

I thought about what Soul had said. _We were made to be together. _Tears started falling again. _Danny had said that same thing to me. _I suddenly turned on the news, driven by a mad impulse. A picture of me and Danny popped up on the screen.

"Danny, of the band Hollywood Undead, has officially declared his breakup with Maka Albarn, leader and singer of the band Blazin' Teardrops. We are here at his latest concert for the news. "The reporter said, and walked a bit to Danny. My eyes started flowing again.

"Danny, tell us again? "The reporter asked, and he nodded. "Well, I have been dating Maka for the past two years and decided to dump her. "Danny said, and I chocked at his cruel words. "Why? She has money, beauty, and she's famous. "The reporter said. "Because I don't want her anymore. "Danny whispered and walked off to his band.

His words stung my very heart, and I let it all out. I cried, and that was how Soul's band and mine found me. Crying over nothing.

Blazerules34: Poor Maka. Everything will get better though, I promise! I just finished my History Fair tonight, so be happy!


	7. I'm coming home

**Blazerules34: I'm very excited for the next few chapters. And for all of those who like Hollywood Undead, it pains me to put Danny in a bad name. I love their band, and I saw them on tour in 2011 with Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, and Avenged Sevenfold when they came near our town here in Florida. Of course, I completely forgot who the hell Avenged Sevenfold was until I heard them, because I'm stupid sometimes. **

**Ok, enough of me blabbering. To the story!**

**Maka: Why haven't we been talking here lately?**

**Soul: Yeah, seriously?**

**Blazerules34: Maka, I have no idea, and Soul, you just lost cool points. Mwahaha! Oh, and I will now include ages**

**Maka: 18**

**Patti: 18**

**Tsubaki: 18**

**Liz: 20**

**Soul: 18**

**Blackstar: 18**

**Kid: 19**

**Crona: 18**

All I did for a few days was lie in my bed, take care of my hygiene and stuff, and cry. I'm sorry to all of those people who think I'm stupid, but when you date someone for _two years _you kind of get attached. Soul's band was traveling with us, but I was so depressed I didn't really care.

I made a new song during those days as we made our way to our next concert. I was very satisfied with it. When I was feeling up to it, I showed everyone their lines and notes and we practiced them. Everyone agreed it was a good song. Well, we practiced while Soul and his buddies were on their bus, giving me space.

Where are we going? Well, all of us, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, and I grew up there. Even Miss Marie, our manager grew up there. We wanted to go back there for a little break or something. My papa was there, but I don't really care much for him. My mama was somewhere out in the world, exploring. I haven't seen her since I was fourteen. The cities name is Death City.

"Hey, Maka, you alright? "Liz asked me as we went to go eat at _another _diner. "No, my eyes hurt, the suns _way _to bright, and my back hurts. "I grumbled. "Well, that's what's to be expected after…"Liz trailed off as I glared at her. "Maaaaakaaaa-chan, your sloooooow! "Patti complained as I pretty much fell into my chair.

"I'm saving my energy for the concert. "I mumbled as slowly as I dared, rubbing my eyes. "Oh, well that's a good reason. "Tsubaki said, yawning a bit. "Whoa, she lives. "Soul said as he sat down across from me. "Shut up, I'm not eating anything. "I groaned from my chair. "Maka you haven't eaten anything since that 'incident'. Please just try to eat something. "Tsubaki pleaded, while the boys gave me sympathetic glances. "No, I'm saving my energy. Eating takes a lot of energy from me. "I muttered. Suddenly, my phone rang with Danny's ring tone and his voice.

"_We don't apologize_

_And that's just the way it is_

_But we can harmonize_

_Even if we sound like shit"_

I blushed a little, but was to slow to stop it.

"_Don't try to criticize_

_You bitches better plead the fifth_

_We've been idolized_

_Role models for all the kids" _

I managed to stop it before it came to Charlie Scene's part, and I was lucky like that.

"H-Hello? "

"Maka, are you still using those songs for the concert tonight?"

"Yes, _Danny _I am "I spoke through my teeth.

"Yo, Charlie, come here, I can't do this. "I heard Danny call out.

"Coward. "I spit through my teeth, my voice filled with venom.

"Yo, Maka, what's happening? "Charlie Scene's voice said, and I immediately calmed. Yes, he has that kind of power.

"Hi Charlie, where are you guys? "I asked, actually smiling a bit through my misery.

"Oh, it's Charlie Scene from Hollywood Undead. He and Maka became friends after Danny and Maka started dating. Actually, Maka became friends with everyone in the band after that. "Liz explained and I glared at her.

"Oh, we are in the Great Lakes of the U.S.A. No, wait, we aren't _in _them, nearby them. Can you guess where we are? "He asked, teasing me.

"Texas? "I asked, and Charlie started laughing. I grinned. "No, I know you guys are in Michigan. I was just pretending to be blond for a moment. "I explained.

"I thought you were blond. "Charlie laughed.

"Shut up! "I replied back. "So how's J-Dog, Funny Man, Da Kurlz, and Johnny 3 Tears? "I asked, and we chatted for a few more minutes.

"Remember, Maka, Danny didn't mean it like he said on T.V. He was nervous. Oh, and we will be watching your concert tonight. "Charlie said, and we hung up.

"Well, at least she laughed a bit. "Kid shrugged. "Shut up, Kid! "I growled at him. "You know, I think I will eat a sandwich. "I added thoughtfully. Soul started laughing.

After I banged Blackstar on the head a few times, he shut up, we all ate and left.

**~Entering Death City~**

I ran up to the window as soon as I heard Josh call out that we were entering. I looked up, pressed against the window as I was squished by Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Crona, Blackstar, Kid, and Soul. I mean, ouch! I looked up at the laughing sun, smiling when it bounced.

The DMWA castle/school loomed up in front of me. Suddenly, an image came into my head. A white haired boy and I walking around talking and-wait. _White _haired? The boy in my memory also had crimson eyes.

"Hey, Soul, did you live here when you were younger? "I asked, my voice sounding a lot better than I thought it would.

"Yeah, we were friends back then. Then we went our separate ways and didn't keep in touch. I was just waiting for you to realize it yourself. "Soul said his voice quiet.

"Oh" was all I had to say to that.

**~Right before the Concert~**

Soul's band wasn't going to be in this concert. This was _our _concert. So screw them. Besides, this was going to be a rather _interesting _concert. It didn't make me feel any better that many people were watching outside, and watching on T.V. My papa was going to be here somewhere, but I know my mama's not going to be here.

I was wearing a short, black, skirt that had fake diamonds on it and is ruffled. I was also wearing a 'Death City' shirt. My hair was left down, but we had put a temporary black highlight in it. My face had been splashed in a bucket of glitter, and everyone else had their faces glittered as well. I had blue makeup on, but my lips had black lipstick.

Liz and Patti were wearing their normal outfit with a 'Death City' shirt, and Tsubaki was wearing another 'Death City' shirt and jeans. Liz and Patti weren't wearing any makeup besides the glitter, and Tsubaki was matching me. We set up and waited.

I could see all of my old friends in the crowd. Kilik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, Jackie, and others. They had decided to stay here, and work where they had grown up. Have I mentioned that I haven't been home since I was 15? Well, I did now. Our tour 'Girls Have the Power' has just started, but we had to make songs.

The lights dimmed. We all took our position, me sitting on the catwalk inches from Kim and Jackie, though they didn't know. Tsubaki hit her drums once and Patti and Liz struck a note. The lights came back on; the camera's focusing on me. I heard Kim squeal and Jackie laugh with delight. I waved at them and then stood up.

I walked back up to where Liz was, and leaned on her. She grinned at me, and I grinned back. "You know, I got to tell you Liz, it sure is good to be home. "I said, my ear piece/microphone thing resonating my voice out. "It sure is. "Liz agreed.

"So, are you guys ready for some music? "I called out, and everyone went wild. I could see Soul's band. "MAKA, PAPA LOVES YOU! "A voice said, and I visibly shrank back. A red-haired man named Spirit came running to the stage. "Crap, Liz hide me please. "I muttered, ignoring all of the people laughing. I grabbed a guitar and swung. "Home run! "I cheered as he flew back to his seat, unconscious. "Everyone clap if they want to know where she gets her guitars from. "Soul said into his microphone. "Shut it Soul, before I have Patti stuff an origami giraffe down your throat. "I threatened, and he sat down laughing.

"Ok, let's do this thing! This song kind of reminds me of this place, but, um, it's not as _filthy_ as the song. Let's go! "I cheered. (_Italics: Liz and Maka _Normal: Maka **Bold: The whole band including Maka**)

"_Welcome to a city that _

_Will bring you to your knees_

_It'll make you beg for more_

_Till you can't even breathe"_

I walked over to Liz again and we sang together, and then I clutched my throat as male dancers came forward.

"_Your blindfold is on tight_

_But you like what you see_

_So follow me into the night_

_Cause I got just what you want"_

The male dancers covered my eyes and spun me between themselves and I ripped their hands off and walked around to the catwalk waving my hips. I then sat down on the edge of the cat walk swinging my feet inches from Soul's face.

"_We're all rollin' down_

_The boulevard full of pimps and sharks_

_It's a mother fuckin' riot we've_

_Been dying to start_

_You better grab a hold_

_Cause you know your falling apart"_

I flipped myself onto my feet kicked out and went back to Liz and Patti.

"_You thought these streets_

_Were paved in gold_

_But they're dirty and dark!"_

I stalked back forward gesturing to the ground still moving my hips seductively.

"**Been to hell!**

I can show you the devil!

**Down you fell!**

Can't hold yourself together

**Soul to sell**

Down here you live forever

Welcome to the world where dreams become nightmares!"

"**Been to hell!**

I can show you the devil!

**Down you feel!**

Can't hold yourself together

**Soul to sell**

Down here you live forever

Welcome to the world where dreams become nightmares!

"**Welcome!**

**Welcome!"**

I especially loved the words 'soul to sell' because it painted a picture of me selling a certain white-haired boy. I gestured to the laughing moon when the last lyric came around, and Liz and I began again.

"_In the belly of the beast_

_I'm a wolf amongst the sheep_

_At the bottom of the hill_

_But at the top of the street_

_Above the boulevard, schoolyard_

_Victim of deceit"_

The male dancers (I gotta give these guys names) shoved me down at 'bottom of the hill' and lifted me up at 'top of the street'. I was really enjoying everyone's faces, especially Soul's. Wait, why am I enjoying his face?

"_And you're running hard_

_But this wolf is always at your feet_

_And you've seen it all before_

_But this wolf's outside your door"_

I ran around the stage and then pretended to knock at a door.

"_And you're old enough to run_

_You ain't hiding anymore_

_Another victim of the star_

_Spangled banner of the street_

_Now you're in the world of the wolves_

_And we welcome all you sheep!"_

At the last lyric I pointed at the crowd. And I shook my head and looked hungry.

"**Been to hell!**

I can show you the devil!

**Down you fell!**

Can't hold yourself together!

**Soul to sell!**

Down here you live forever!

Welcome to the world where dreams become nightmares!"

"**Been to hell!**

I can show you the devil!

**Down you fell!**

Can't hold yourself together!

**Soul to sell!**

Down here you live forever!

Welcome to the world where dreams become nightmares"

I almost laughed for some reason.

"**Welcome!**

**Welcome!"**

"_You need to wake up and face it_

_So you can taste my reality_

_Now you're stuck in this _

_Place you hate and you_

_Came here so happily"_

"_Then it made you lose your faith_

_And that's what fucked with your sanity_

_Say goodbye to your soul_

_And say hello to your vanity"_

_Hollywood is your friend_

_And the Undead are your family_

_We'll take you to the edge_

_And turn your regret into agony_

_And I'll never let you go_

_Cause I know you'll come back to me"_

"_I'm the reason you came here_

_I'm the AMERICAN TRADGEDY!"_

"**Been to hell!**

I can show you the devil!

**Down you fell!**

Can't hold yourself together!

**Soul to sell!**

Down here you live forever!

Welcome to the world where dreams became nightmares!"

"**Been to hell!**

I can show you the devil!

**Down you fell!**

Can't hold yourself together!

**Soul to sell!**

Down here you live forever!

Welcome to the world where dreams became nightmares!"

"**Welcome!**

**Welcome!**

**Welcome!**

Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!

"**Welcome!"**

We finished and I bowed with a cocky grin on my face. "I will be right back, you guys! "I waved and headed backstage, laughing. _Deadly Night won't know what hit them!_

Blazerules34: Yeah, another chapter!

Maka: nice cliffy, Blazerules34

Blazerules34: Thank you ^^

Soul: I feel confused.


	8. This is My Town

**Blazerules34: I'm really happy about all of you guys reading and enjoying this. I would have updated sooner, but I got really sick with strep throat and a fever. I still have strep and the fever, but it's a lot better now.**

**Soul: Yeesh, how do you live through that stuff?**

**Blazerules34: I don't know Soul, I don't know. Well, keep reading and enjoy!**

**Maka: What she said…^^**

~Maka's POV~

I ran quickly to my dressing room, laughing all the way. I heard Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki play a tune for our people in the crowd's entertainment. I put on a leather jacket, and changed my skirt to one that looks exactly the same but shorter. It took a _long_ time for Liz to get me to even consider wearing this, but I eventually gave in.

The stage lights had gone off as soon as I got to my dressing room and I hurried backstage. One of the assistants gave me my ear piece microphone and wished my good luck. Nobody could see me as I made my way to the top of the catwalk, only my band mates.

They started playing the middle of a song and I began my part walking down the catwalk and waving my hips (**Bold: The whole band **_Italics: Liz _Normal: Maka)

"**Gangsta**

Got my diamond earrings

**Gangsta**

Gonna turn you on

**So gangsta**

I preserve my sexy

And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me"

I saw Soul get a nosebleed during this.

"**Gangsta**

Diamonds all about me

**Gangsta**

Gonna turn you on

**So gangsta**

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me"

At this point I crouched low to the catwalk, and smirked at the people there.

"And I'm just so damn flossy

I know what you like (Soul woke up again but got another nosebleed and fell unconscious)

There ain't know gangsta like me

I'mma give it to you every time "

I backed up at this point and Liz took my place with her guitar.

"_Freeze_

_At ease_

_Let funny man bang on these keys"_

At this point the music cut off and I fell on the floor laughing. "You guys thought I'd finish that? I'll be back in a minute" I laughed and jumped off of the stage. A cam followed me as I smiled and made my way to Soul. I poked him once. I poked him twice. I poked his face and his eyes opened. He looked at me in shock.

I started laughing and my girls joined in. Eventually, a lot of other people were too. Soul glared at me, blushing madly. I laughed him once more and made my way back to the stage. I swear I heard Soul mutter "Not cool…" and I laughed again.

I got on to the stage still chuckling. I grinned at the people. "Ok, this is my final song, and you might not remember it, and yet you also might. If it gives you a hint, I made the song here. But then again, I made a lot of songs here, so good luck. "I smiled. (**Bold: The whole band **_Italics: Liz _Normal: Maka)

"This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town**

**It's my town!**

This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

This is my town"

"_Yo, plug the scene_

_Hit the strip_

_Get my fix_

_Got some stifles in a sack_

_Run this town like a spinner on a track_

_Come on lay back_

_To attack in the lack_

_We ain't cutting no slack"_

I was standing on the edge of the catwalk getting ready for my part.

"_Girl what you know about that_

_I ain't trying to be a lover but I got to say_

_That we can keep it undercover when you wanna play_

_Blazed up_

_Smoked out_

_Outta my mind_

_We just cruise around_

_My town all the time"_

It was my turn now, and I did the whole wave your arms thing.

"When the sun goes down

The stars come out

Like the ghosts of yesterday

So drink em' down

Cause some things never change (change)

Baby sing it loud

We ain't gonna fuck around

When the sun goes down

Let me hear you say"

"This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

This is my town"

And it's Liz's turn now.

"_If the city never sleeps then fuck it_

_Neither will I_

_You know we keep it 30 deep_

_And we're as high as the sky_

_You can watch us 30 creep as we ride and we ride_

_You can watch the fiesta drop from one side to side"_

"_We're breaking the boulevard_

_Cause we get it better_

_If you ever need to find me bitch_

_You can send me a letter_

_Forever drunk and disorderly_

_Off this vodka I'm pouring me_

_Goddamn and I want it all_

_In my city of glory"_

It's my turn again and I smiled.

"When the sun goes down

The stars come out

Like the ghosts of yesterday

So drink em' down

Cause some things never change (change)

Baby sing it loud

We ain't gonna fuck around

When the sun goes down

Let me hear you say"

"This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

This is my town!"

"The streets you walk

Give you a reason

Because it's all you got

And that'll never change

So keep singing that song

And we can live forever

Pour a little out

For the ones who passed away"

I was quieter now.

"When the sun goes down

The stars come out

Like the ghosts of yesterday

So drink em' down

Cause some things never change (change)

Baby sing it loud

We ain't gonna fuck around

When the sun goes down

Let me hear you say"

"This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

This is my town

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

**It's my town!**

This is my town!"

And just like that, we were done. I waved goodbye to the crowd and ran backstage, high-fiving everyone as I ran. Backstage, we huddled together and cheered. Patti and Liz were ecstatic, while Tsubaki was cheerfully happy.

"I'm so happy to be home! "I said tearfully. We kept in our huddled group and walked to our bus.

Memories were flowing in now that I was home. One, for example, was Soul and I used to live together. I blushed, thinking of how close we used to be.

"Alright, everyone you'll go back to where you lived before we became famous, ok? "Miss Marie said and I was pulled out of the memories. "Wait, what? "I stuttered. "Maka you heard me. "Miss Marie replied and shook her head. "Alright, I'm just going to take a quick walk first" I mumbled and said goodnight to everyone.

I hopped off of the bus and began walking. I remembered where I lived, and headed in the opposite direction. I walked into an ally and sat down against the cool stone. So many memories were coming back to me: Kid being obsessed with symmetry and attacking a lamp because its symmetry was horrible, Blackstar falling off of DWMA's red spikes, and many, many other things.

Something wet fell onto my head and I looked up. A hideous creature with razor sharp teeth looked back. Its eyes were yellow, and its body was blue. It started walking down the wall towards me. At this point I screamed as loud as I could, because I _knew_ it wanted to eat me.

"MAKA!"

**Blazerules34: Dun dun dun! Who yelled that? Will Maka live?**

**Soul: Will she stop asking stupid questions?**

**Blazerules34: …I'm sorry, but it's part of my job!**

**Maka: Please review so I can see whether I live or not. Thank you.**

**Blazerules34: Oh, and I've realized I haven't posted the titles/artists of the songs so here we go:**

**Chapter 6: Burning In The Skies by Linkin Park**

**Chapter 7: Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead**

**Chapter 8: Gangsta Sexy by Hollywood Undead and My Town by Hollywood Undead**


	9. Dangerous

**Blazerules34: So, as you're all reading this, I'm in Tennessee. I typed this in the car, going between the Paint thing and Word. I'm probably boring you all to death, so let's just get to the story, ok?**

Who screamed my name? You're all probably hoping it was Soul, or someone relatively useful. Of course, my luck isn't that good. Who was it? My stupid, good-for-nothing Papa, that's who. So I guess I am pretty much dead.

The blue monster looked at my Papa, and snarled. _Kishin_ my head told me. What's a _kishin_? Whatever that monster is. Now, my Papa isn't the smartest man. But this was _beyond_ stupid. He lunged at the _kishin_ and I expected him to get sliced into ribbons. "No, Papa! Help, someone! "I yelled out in fear.

But he didn't get killed. No, his arm transformed into a scythe blade, oddly familiar. He sliced the _kishin's _off, and while the _kishin_ wailed, he turned to me. "Are you alright, Maka? "He asked, standing a few feet away. "Papa, look out! "I screeched, and lunged in front of him. The _kishin's_ claws sliced my stomach and the world turned black.

I woke up sometime later, and blinked in confusion. Everything was white. The walls, the floor. The bed, even. I grabbed my cell phone, and checked the date. April 2nd, it said. My head started spinning and I lied back down. When I heard the door open, I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

"Maka, I know you're awake. A cool guy like me knows stuff like that. "Soul's voice said. "Only because you stalk me, you stalker, "I accused him and opened my eyes. "I don't stalk you, stupid. Why would I stalk you? You're not anything special. "Soul teased. My hand found something under my pillow and I smacked it on his head.

"Even in the hospital you find books. "Soul muttered, clutching his head in pain as I took my _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ book off his head. It was a hardcover, and I was almost done with it. "Is my Papa ok? "I asked the moaning Soul on the ground. "Your old man is fine, he lost it when you got hit. "Soul groaned and stood up.

"What day was that? The date, I mean. "I asked him. "Maka, you've been unconscious for four days. And please don't do something that stupid again. "He sighed, looking at me with concern on his face and then smirked. "All of your fans went hysteric when they heard someone tried to murder you. "He grinned and _Harry Potter_ went back to his head.

At that point, Soul stopped being an idiot. He was smart sometimes. "Do you want me to leave? "He asked. "No! "I almost yelled. "Why? "He asked with his eyebrow raised. "Because I want you here. "I said stubbornly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Your so stubborn, but that's ok. "Soul sighed and I grinned at him.

"Maka, do you remember living with me? "Soul asked quietly and I frowned at him. "I never lived with you. "I frowned at him. "Yes, you did. I was the weapon, you were the meister. Don't you remember? "He asked panic in his eyes. "N, Soul I don't remember. I don't even remember you, but I remember flashes. "I told him, my eyes going wide.

I got out of the hospital the next day and went to where Soul and I apparently lived. I remembered a bit of it, which Soul was pleased with. "Alright don't panic. "Soul cautioned me, and suddenly he wasn't there. In his place was a black and red scythe, with eyes on it. Soul showed up on its surface. An old memory came to me; I grabbed the scythe and swung, flipping him upside down.

Soul transformed back to human mode. "Alright, you seem to remember _that_ much, but tomorrow I'm signing us up to re-enlist back at DWMA. "

**Blazerules34: So, um, yeah. It's kind of short but to bad!**

**Soul: That's not cool.**

**Maka: Shut up Soul, or I'll throw you off a cliff in scythe mode.**

**Soul: …**

**Blazerules34: …ok then…Enjoy the story! R&R, and enjoy!**


	10. School

**Blazerules34: Yeah, it's been a while! I'm sorry I haven't updated, and the last chapter was short, so this one is longer, I promise! So let's get to it!**

That night, I got out of the hospital and headed to the home Soul and I shared. It seemed oddly familiar, and when I commented to Soul on that, he said we used to live here and he was saving it in case we ever came back. All of that brought back many memories of fun times, sad times, and of course, angry times.

"I think we used to argue a lot, "I laughed and Soul chuckled. "We still do, "He said and that started to get me laughing again. "So, for dinner, let's have… Chinese! "I exclaimed at the end. "Cool, "Soul said **(Yes, he finally said it!)**. So I ordered some Chinese food. After that, we watched T.V. till like, 8:00 and then I got up.

"I'm going to bed, long day tomorrow. "I said, and he yawned. "Is that all you have to say? "I asked him and he nodded. I turned my back on him but muttered one word as I left, "Men," shaking my head. I didn't miss his laughter at that, like it was some old joke. I left the room and went to bed.

That morning I got up at 8:00, and took a shower. I started making food, and went to wake up Soul. I knocked on his door, and got no answer. "I'm coming in, "I called and opened the door. He was lying on his bed, still asleep, sprawled around his bed. He had no shirt on. My face started burning, and I turned half way towards the door.

"Maka Chop! "I yelled and slammed the book on his head. "Dammit, Maka, that's how you used to wake me up. I didn't miss it at all. "He groaned, rubbing his head. I waved the book threateningly over my head. He flinched and glared at me with pained crimson eyes. "Get dressed, we have to be at school in forty five minutes, I made breakfast. "I said and walked away.

"Why were you blushing? "He yelled after me, but I ignored him. I was already finishing my breakfast when he emerged from his room, combing his hair. "You never answered question, "He said as he sat down. "You are going to make us late. "I answered and stood up, yawning.

He stuffed his food in his face, got up and left for the garage. I found him standing next to a motorcycle. "Um, don't tell me, we used to go to school on this all the time, "I said as I looked at the black and yellow motorcycle. "Yep, oh and by the way, the paparazzi will be at the school step's waiting for us. Tsubaki called me and warned me. Your cell phone is apparently turned off. "He informed me and climbed on. I did the same and held onto his back.

My skirt ruffled in the wind as we flew down streets and sharp corners. I was wearing my white shirt, a yellow vest, a black trench coat, and my patterned red short skirt. Ok, it wasn't as short as _some_ skirts, but it was the shortest I owned. Tsubaki was right. Soul parked his motorcycle and I hopped off, pulling him with me.

Camera's flashed, questions were asked. Things like "Maka, how are you feeling about school?" and "How long ago did you plan this?" and worst of all, "How do you feel about Danny right now?" Soul put his hands on my shoulders and I didn't look back as we climbed the stairs. I was really trying not to cry.

As we reached the top, Soul pulled me aside. "Are you ok? "He asked me, and something told me he was concerned. I don't know how I knew; it was like something in my soul told me. And no, it wasn't his expression, he was wearing his poker face **(A/N: Ok, what she's talking about is her partner/meister bond thing)**.

"Yes, I'll be ok, why? "I said and slowed my breathing. "You'll be asked questions like that all day. You have a lot of fans in this school. Some for your music, some for the things you did for this school, and some for both, "He started walking away, and I wondered why people admired me for things I did here.

We met everyone else outside the doorway. Liz immediately noticed my expression and pulled me away from everyone else. "Are you going to make it? "She whispered and I nodded. "Are you ready? Stein is going to be teaching us all day. "She added and I made a face. "IS he going to throw scalpels at Blackstar? "I asked her. "Most likely, and he is most likely going to not miss. "She said and I smirked.

We started walking in, and I noticed all the stares and whispers going around. I was walking at the front of the group, Soul was slouched forward next to me, Liz was trying to convince Kid he was symmetrical, and Blackstar kept jumping everywhere. I sighed and looked for Patti. She was showing Crona her stuffed giraffe.

I found the classroom and found a seat. Soul sat next to me, Tsubaki sat on my other side, and I realized how familiar our bands were with each other. A memory struck me: Laughing at Blackstar as he fell off of something, and Soul was sighing, Liz and Patti were laughing as well, and Tsubaki was running forward to where she estimated he would land. Crona was hiding under a bench.

Stein entered the classroom, and a hush fell over the room. "I am the biggest man on earth! I play the drums, sol I'm also the loud-"Blackstar never finished because he got a scalpel buried in his head. "You may live with me on a bus, but I won't tolerate you here. "Stein told him. He sat down, looking dazed as Tsubaki went over and pulled out the scalpel and pressed a cloth to his head.

"Ok, so we will begin class with a dissection. "Stein droned on. I tuned him out and sat at my desk, thinking. Memories were flitting in and out of my mind, and it was frustrating me to death. There was a guy with three eyes, and I remembered punching him, but I don't know why. A lady with the eyes of a snake attacking me, trying to kill me. A black-and-red scythe with eyes showing the reflection of my Soul with no shirt on, talking me through something.

Stein's dissection passed and on came lunch, followed by more stares and whispers. I followed Soul, Liz and Tsubaki as we went through the lunch line. I wasn't really paying attention though, just going through the motions. When we sat down, I started chewing my food without knowing what it was.

"Well, this is a first, "Liz drawled and I looked up in surprise. "What do you mean? "I asked. "You always pay attention, and I bet you didn't hear a word Stein said. "Liz accused. "No, I wasn't paying attention because I'm getting so many memories from this place… "I muttered, looking down at my plate. "Oh, that's good, "Liz said and continued chatting about her nail polish.

That's just how I went through my day. Not paying attention, not even when Blackstar fell off the desk into a Stein, who stabbed his ass with a scalpel. I didn't pay attention when Kid went through a meltdown, something about how unsymmetrical his name was. I didn't even pay attention when we went on our motorcycle ride back home.

"You've been quiet, "Soul observed when we got home. "I've been thinking. "I told him. He smirked and said "That's not unusual for you. ". "I realized that, "I shot back. "But will you be ok? "He asked me seriously, smirk gone from his face. That feeling in my soul, like what he was feeling, told me he was feeling extremely concerned. "I'll be ok, I think. "I said.

I hoped my words were true.

**Blazerules34: Wow, this took a while, but its 1, 370 words, not counting this! What now? Oh yeah, I'm in Tennessee now! There's internet but it's locked!**


	11. Random Fun

**Blazerules34: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! But I need some help… I have no idea what songs Soul and Maka should sing. I need one for Maka, and two for Soul. Thank you!**

**Soul: Make sure there **_**cool**_** songs!**

**Maka: … What he said.**

**~Soul's POV~**

Today, for no apparent reason, we we're going to go boating. Maka seemed to own a boat nobody knew about. She also had a wakeboard and a tube. Sounds fun, right? Right. Does anyone even know how to wakeboard?

We loaded up, and went about 15 miles in our tour buses to the boat ramp, where Maka's boat, The Queen, was waiting. Seriously, who names their boat The Queen? Maka and Liz got excited when we got near the boat ramp. "Ah, memories, "Maka said with a cute smile on her face. _Wait, cute? What the hell am I thinking?_

Everyone got out of the car, and unloaded their stuff. Maka and Liz took off their cover-ups. Liz was wearing a green-and-white striped bikini, and Maka was wearing a blue one, with black stars all over it. They looked at each other, grinned, and started singing and dancing.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me! "They sang, while shaking their hips. I got a nosebleed and turned away. Both of the girls laughed madly. "J-Just get on the boat already, "I muttered thickly. Everyone did so, and I drove the boat away.

**~Maka's POV~**

You all probably thought I should of Maka Chopped Soul for his nosebleed, right? Number 1, I only had my hand to chop him, and that would have hurt enough, but, well, I found it kind of cute. If any of you repeat that, I will deny it. Deny, deny, deny.

Soul drove the boat a little ways away from the dock, and then turned the boats motor off. "Ok, who wants to go wake boarding first? "Soul asked and turned to face the boys in the back, and then the girls in the front.

"Maka-chan does~! "Patti cheered. "Let's save the best for last, "I grinned and leaned back. "Um… Ok. "Soul said and turned away. "Kid, how about you? "Soul asked and the son of the shinigami shrugged. "Ok, but it's been a while, I don't know if I can get up, "He warned us and jumped in with the board.

He strapped his feet in, and bent his knees, bracing his arms against them. "Go ahead! "He called from the water, and Soul made the boat shoot forward, and Kid was yanked into a standing position. Soul tuned the boat to the left, and Kid followed in the wake. "Yay! Go Kid! "Patti cheered and Liz joined.

It happened that right as Kid jumped over the wake, he glanced down. "Ack! The board is asymmetrical! Get. It. Off! "He screamed and let go of the rope and plunged into the water. I started laughing, really hard, and Patti, Black Star, and Soul joined in. "Kid! "Liz screeched as Soul turned the boat around to go after his fallen friend.

"Did you get a picture of that? "I asked Tsubaki between laughing. She smiled a small smile and showed us. It was Kid, right as he let go of the boat, his face contorted into anger and misery, and it sent me howling with laughter again. We found him drifting in the water, glaring at us.

"Oh, was that so funny? "He muttered as we helped him get on the boat. "I think it was, I think I even heard Tsubaki giggling a bit, "I chuckled and he glared at me and Tsubaki. "Alright, whose next? "Soul asked and Black Star jumped up. "I will show you all how Godly I am! For, I, the God of awesome, will never fail as Kid did! "He boasted, and Kid shoved him in the water, and crashed the board on his head. It didn't even faze him.

He strapped his feet in, and got in the same position as Kid had been. "Your God is ready! "He yowled and the boat leapt forward.

The so-called "God" didn't even last as long as Kid; he hit a wave he didn't see coming and was sent flying. I burst out laughing, seeing Tsubaki looking horrified at the picture she took. She threw down the camera and dived into the water and swam toward Black Star, who was coughing up water after getting a mouthful.

The picture showed Black Star in a diving look, but his arms were at his side and his eyes were bugged out in terror. Priceless, truly priceless. Tsubaki towed Black Star in, pulled herself on the boat first, and then with Soul's help, pulled him in. "Your God… Demands to sit down… "He said and collapsed onto a chair.

"Who's next? "Soul asked after giving his friend a look. "I'll give it a go, "Liz stood and stretched. She jumped in with the board. "I don't know if I'll be able to get up, "She called at us, and then motioned for Soul to start.

Liz tried, and Kid even got in the water to help, but she couldn't get up on the board. "Alright, it's someone else's turn now, "She sighed as she got on the boat. "I'mma go and beat all your asses! "Patty yelled, and jumped in with the board.

She actually did pretty good, but then got bored and jumped in the water. This was kind of weird, since she had a fifty pound board stuck to your feet, and you can't really jump with that, but this is Patti. You never know with her.

"Go make us proud, Maka, "Liz patted my shoulder. "Feminine pride! "Patti cheered. "Right, let's do this! "I yelled and jumped off the boat, swimming as far away as the ski rope would let me. I then strapped my feet in, and got in position. "Ready! "I called and mentally prepared myself.

The boat took off, and my bunched up body rose to follow. "Woo, go Maka! "Liz cheered from the front of the boat. She started clapping, and Patti joined in with cries of "Yay! Yay! Feminine pride! "And with that I started my first trick. It was the same as Kid (almost) finished. I swept myself to one side of the wake, and jumped over as Soul swerved the boat.

Kid ended up sulking at that, and Black Star started shouting at me. "I demand a rematch! Nobody can defeat my Godliness! "He shouted, and as I did a 180, I muttered "Apparently, I just did". And did a thing like a skateboard trick; I kicked my feet up to the side, bringing the board with it, and landed it.

Eventually I got bored too, and motioned for Liz to do _our_ trick. She shoved Soul aside at the wheel and did a few circle's, and at the last one, I let go, using the momentum to speed me towards land where we would go swimming. I collapsed close to shore and dragged myself up.

I waited by the shore for my friends to come along, and eventually, they did. "That, now that, was cool, "Soul found me first and pulled himself up nearby. "Why thank you, "I grinned at him. We waited for the others, and Black Star stalked up to me. "Your God demands a rematch! "He shouted in my face. I sat up, and reached behind me.

I picked up a heavy rock with one hand and smashed his head in with it. "Maka Chop! "I didn't even yell it. "Too bad you won't be well enough to one, "I said coolly to the now unconscious Black Star. Tsubaki rushed up to him and pushed a rag onto his head.

"He'll live, "I told her. "She means 'He _may_ live', Tsubaki, "Soul snorted at me. "Maka, "I started to say. "Oh shit! "Soul cowered in front of me, and I broke out laughing, unable to finish the threat. "Oh, you're gonna get it now! That wasn't cool! "Soul mock-glared at me. I ignored him and kept laughing, shutting my eyes **(A/N: This will be your downfall Maka!)**.

At once, hands cradled my body and lifted me up; startling me so much I stopped laughing and opened my eyes. Soul smirked at me as he raised me up to his chest. "Soul! "I yelled and started hitting his chest. "Ow! Damn, women, you don't even _need_ a drum! Your hands hurt enough! "Soul complained loudly.

But that still didn't stop him from whatever he planned to do. He started walking forward, and then started running towards the open water. He got about waist deep, when, still running, he tossed me into the air and let me fall. I grabbed him as I fell, pulling him down with me.

We scuffled for a few more minutes when Soul finally gave up and swam back to shore, where our amused audience was watching. "Coward! "I called to him and swam to catch up. I splashed his face as I raced by, and he glared at me. "That was so not cool, Maka! "He yelled as I stumbled onto the beach.

I stuck my tongue out at him and collapsed on the ground, rolling onto my back. "Ugh, now I'm tired! "I complained. "My Godliness will refresh you! "Black Star shouted in my face, only to have me roll around and kick him where the sun never shines. He fell to the ground as Liz, Soul, Patti, Kid, and I started laughing. Tsubaki rushed forward and patted his head comfortingly.

"Nice on, "Soul chuckled and held his hand up for a high five, which I gave him. For another hour, we played at that beach before Black Star got bored and we decided to go tubing.

I, again, decided to go last, and Black Star went first this time. "Step aside, you cool boy. "I ordered Soul as he attempted to start the boat. "_I'm_ going to drive the buffoon on the tube! "I added when he tried to protest. He shrugged and sat down near Kid. Black Star gave us thumbs up to signal he was ready, and I started the boat, not even waiting for him to show he wanted to go faster.

I headed the boat toward a rather open channel of water. That was where I could twist and turn the boat without crashing into land. We got to the open water and I swung the boat on a hard left, doing a circle so Black Star had to go over the boats waved. The tube went airborne, but Black Star cheered away, so I knew I had to try harder.

I tried a figure eight, and finally just did a circle till he fell off. I have to admit, I was pretty impressed he held on so long. Tsubaki didn't dive in after him this time; which was good, because I immediately pulled the boat around to go get him.

He was fine, a bit miffed that he fell off, but oh well. Soul went next and I drove him, while he drove Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Kid. Finally, it was my turn. I put on my lifejacket, zipped it up, and dove onto the tube.

Soul started to move, and I hung tight onto the things you hold on. Suddenly, the boat shot forward and I cried out, shocked. The boat did a turn that sent me over the wake and way to the side. I managed to cling on but the boat didn't stop there; it did a circle and I hit the waves and went airborne. I hung on, but pride be damned; I'm going to kill Soul later. I was lucky I hadn't lost my bikini yet!

But the boat continued to do all these turns and circles, when we hit another boats waves, I couldn't hang on any longer. I was thrown into the air, and I fell. I hit the lake with a jarring crash, and I was thankful for the lifejacket.

Someone dove in and grabbed me, hauling me up onto the boat. There I sat, shivering and glaring at Black Star who had his hands on the wheel. "Who let him drive? "I demanded, and all hands pointed to Soul. "Why did you let him drive, Soul? "I asked sweetly. "He shoved me away and he started driving before I could do anything! "He told me, and for some reason, I believed him.

After that though, we headed home to rest up for the concert tomorrow in Las Vegas.

**Blazerules34: Pretty good, right? All those tubing and wakeboarding things came from experience, just so you know. And remember, two for Soul, and one for Maka! I will listen to all suggested!**


	12. What Makes You Beautiful

**Blazerules34: So, um, I know it's been awhile. Most of you probably thought I was dead. But since I was getting death threats from OTHER stories, I decided this one could wait. So sorry. To the story! And I chose songs from people who reviewed! You'll know who when you read! And I don't own any of these songs or the Soul Eater cast! Sadly.**

**~Maka's POV… For Now~**

The next morning, as we were loading up in the bus to head for Vegas, my Papa randomly showed up. "Maka! Don't goooooooo! "He sobbed theatrically, while I watched somewhat amused. Then he attached himself to my leg and I became un-amused.

"Let _go_, Papa! "I snarled and started to drag him around the parking lot, trying to get him off. Everyone else was watching me amusedly, which just made me even angrier. "Go anywhere but Vegas! Anywhere! "He cried out. That stopped me. "Why? "I asked him. He just kept sobbing.

"But why can't I go to Vegas? _You_ took me there before, "I said, and someone took in a quick gasp of breath. It startled me, and I glanced around. Papa took that opportunity to drag me to the ground so he could whisper to me. "Listen, Vegas is a very _bad_ place. Please don't go! "His eyes were shining with something like fear, but I couldn't tell.

"I have a concert there. Sorry, Papa, but I'm going. "I said, and detached myself from his grip and ran quickly onto the bus, not looking back.

A few minutes later, we were on the road. I settled down on a chair and sighed. "Hey, what was that all about? "Liz asked as everyone came over. "I'm not sure. "I said as I rubbed my face. "He just told me not to go to Vegas. Actually, the more accurate word is begged. "I sighed again. When they thought I wasn't looking I saw them all exchanging glances.

"Ok, what's that about? "I sat up, glaring at them. "Well… It's just you went with your Papa to Las Vegas and then you forgot all about us. "Kid cleared his throat. The look Liz sent him looked like it could have burned a whole through them. "I mean, Black Star, Soul and I didn't know what was up. You just… forgot. "Kid said. Liz got so mad that she took a swipe at him.

"You weren't supposed to tell her! "She seethed. "Well, sorry. We had to tell her eventually. "Kid shrugged, and refused to look at me or Liz. "W-Wait. You all _knew_? "I asked, and everyone refused to look at me. They all knew? And didn't tell me?

"I'm going to go to my bed here. I need to think, "I shook my head and got up, and left the room.

It was an hour into our journey that Soul came into my bed area. I was lying on my stomach doodling. When I saw him, the first thing I thought of popped out of my mouth. "Soul, what were we before I forgot about you? "Ok, not the best way to word it. His face blanched out, and several different emotions flickered through it: sadness, pain, and hurt were the only I could recognize.

"That's not a cool thing to ask. "He said and quickly hurried away. "Oh, great, "I sighed. Tsubaki hurried in a few minutes later. "Did you say anything to Soul? He seems upset. "Tsubaki came and sat on the bed next to me. I could feel that he was upset through (what was it that Stein called it again?) our soul connection. "I asked him what we were before I forgot about him, "I said my head bowed low.

"Oh, Maka-chan, "Tsubaki said sympathetically. "You are Soul were the best of friends, and you were so in love. "

~Soul's POV~

That was not cool. And I had let my emotions get the better of me. As soon as I left her bed, I immediately regretted it. Tsubaki went in to talk to Maka about something, and they both emerged from the room awhile later. Maka came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry, "She said and I looked at her. She looked sorry, close to tears. And then we hit the Las Vegas city limits and she collapsed.

"Maka! "I cried out. She slumped against me, and I frantically pulled her up. She was breathing, her eyes fluttering. Tsubaki came over and checked her pulse, which was fine. She had just randomly collapsed. "Marie must _not_ know about this. "Liz said, looking at Maka with worry.

"Well, duh. Everyone knows that Sissy! "Patty giggled. But she looked worried about Maka as well. I held Maka on my lap, thankful for the fact I had no arm rests, or she would be uncomfortable. I would be too.

I am still in love with Maka. She may have crushed my heart, but it was not her fault. And it's not cool for me too pin my heart onto her. It's not her fault. It's not.

I kept repeating that in my head and I still was when she woke up. She gasped and sat up, seeing something no one else could see. She looked at me, and she smiled. It was a smile that said something I couldn't read.

I was patiently waiting on stage for the time for the concert to start. As soon as she could, she pulled Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki into the back and then they came out saying they had three songs now instead of two. And at the end of it all, Maka and I were supposed to sing a duet. It will be extremely awkward for me.

I looked around. The stage was dark so the fans couldn't see us, but I could see perfectly fine. Black Star and I were shirtless wearing ripped jeans, while Kid had on a black shirt and hoodie, with dark jeans. Crona went for the emo look, only wearing black, including his eyeliner. Yes, he's wearing eyeliner. And it's black.

The lights came on a few seconds later and I squinted. Fans (mainly girls) started screaming. "Hey, "I greeted. Wow that was lame of me. "You guys ready to rock this? "I shouted out and the fans yelled yes. "Let's do this then, Vegas! This song is called Somebody Told me, and it, along with the other songs I'm going to song tonight are nwe! "I yelled out. (_Soul_ **The Boys**)

The music started and I waited patiently for my time to start singing.

_Breaking my back_

_Just to know you're name_

_Seventeen tracks and_

_I've had it with this game_

I pointed at some random chic that blushed and started screaming even more.

_I'm breaking my back _

_Just to know your name_

_But Heaven ain't close_

_In a place like this_

_Anything goes but don't_

_Blink you might miss_

I smirked, and continued my routine. Which basically included walking around and running and jumping and pointing at random people. I knew Maka was watching though.

'_Cause Heaven ain't close in _

_A place like this_

_Bring it back down_

_Bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let_

_A rumor ruin my moonlight_

_Well somebody told me_

_That you had a boyfriend_

_That looked like a girlfriend_

_I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

Again I did my routine.

_Ready let's roll onto_

_Something new taking its toll_

_And I'm leaving without_

_You_

'_Cause Heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said Heaven ain't_

_Close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down_

_Bring it back down tonight_

Routine again. I spotted Maka dancing in the crowd.

_Never thought I'd let_

_A rumor ruin my moonlight_

_Well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend I_

_Had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin_

_Around_

_Pace yourself for me_

_I said maybe baby_

_Please_

_I just don't know now_

**Maybe Baby**

_When all I wanna_

_Do is try_

_Well somebody told me_

_That you had a boyfriend_

_That looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential._

_A rushin', a rushin around_

I again showed my very famous smirk.

_Now well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin around_

_Somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_That looked like a girlfriend_

_I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin around"_

"That's Somebody Told me! I think you guys all liked it! This next song goes out to a very special girl. And I think she knows who she is. And if she doesn't, her name is Maka Albarn! "I could feel the shock rolling through the crowd, coming and slapping me on the face. _Maka_ was shocked. I could tell.

"This is also new, and it's called "What makes you Beautiful"! Alright let's do this, "I muttered the last part to myself. I could feel a blush coming on. (_Soul_ **All the boys**)

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when _

_You walk through the door_

_Don't need makeup_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that_

_You are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room_

_Can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like_

_Nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile_

_At the ground it_

_Ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what_

_I can see_

_You'll understand why _

_I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking_

_At you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away_

_When I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room_

_Can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at_

_The ground it ain't _

_Hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you_

_And I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

**Na na na na na na naaaaa**

**Na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na naaaa**

**Na na na na na na**

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you_

_So desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you _

_And I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful! "_

"Thank you Las Vegas! I'll be back soon! "I shouted as the crowd roared its approval. As I ran backstage, I was thankful that Maka had to go on immediately. I didn't want to face her at the moment. But she'll do well, I knew it.

**Blazerules34: Wow. This took a while. 2,000 words as well. You should be so proud! And the first song was Somebody Told me by The Killers. The second was What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I hope you liked it!**


	13. Want You Back

**Blazerules34: So I started this because I felt like it. So between baking cupcakes, brownies, cookies, sneezing, and typing, I got this done. I hope you like it! I don't own any of the songs in this, nor do I own the Soul Eater cast. Sadly.**

**~Maka's POV~**

I'm blushing, and I could tell. Mainly because I was looking in my mirror, but oh well. Soul sang that song, made it for me. Well, could thing I made a song for him. I hope he likes it. Oh and if you're wondering what happened on the bus, I'll tell you.

As soon as we hit the Las Vegas city limits, I fainted. And when I fainted, I started to remember. I started to remember how Soul and I confessed, how close we were, all the pre-kishin's we defeated, even the battle with Asura. I _know_ I don't remember everything yet, but I'm getting the memories back slowly. I'm hoping by the time the concerts over; I'll be able to remember everything.

"Maka, we're on in five, "I expected a stage assistant, but it was Tsubaki. She wore a dress that was blue and had sequins all over it, and it fit closely to her body. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. She had blue sparkles all over her face, but she had a pale red lipstick on.

"Are you ready? "She asked and I nodded. She patted my shoulder sympathetically. I stood up, and glanced at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress that ended at my knees. It was close to my body until my waist, and then it flowed freely. It was also covered in sequins. My hair was in a French braid, and I had black eye shadow on, with some sparkles. My lipstick was the same shade as Tsubaki's.

I ran through the backstage area, following Tsubaki, and I saw Soul out of the corner of my eye. He looked _hot_. Well, of course I already knew that, I was in the crowd signing autographs, as we were inside a building. I had a guard with me though, and when Soul started singing "What Makes You Beautiful" I swear _everyone_ turned and looked at my blushing face. Well I'm going to fight fire with fire. Oh yeah.

Liz and Patty were already in place. The fans couldn't see us, as the stage lights weren't on. I could see perfectly fine though. Liz was wearing a sexy red dress covered in sequins that ended just above her knees. She had red sparkles all over her face, her hair was up in a bun, and she had a dark red lipstick on.

Patty was wearing a short green dress covered in sequins. It ended at her knees, fitting close to her body. Her hair was down, and her face was covered in green sparkles, while her lipstick was a pale pink. She had a manic grin on her face when she saw me. I was standing right next to the speakers.

The lights went on. "Hey Las Vegas! Give a hand for Deadly Night! "I cheered and people started screaming and clapping. "Alright! Like Soul, all these songs I'm going to sing are new and will be appearing on our next album, called 'Party On'! And may I say thank you to Soul for "What Makes You Beautiful"? "I asked the crowd, and they started screaming even louder. "Thank you Soul! You're the best! "I smiled, knowing he was watching.

"Alright, this first song is called "Lights" I hope you like it! "I called out and started to wait for the music to start (_Maka _**Tsubaki**)

_I had a way_

_Then_

_Losing it all_

_On my own_

_I had a heart_

_Then_

_But the Queen has been overthrown_

I rose up from a crouching position and boys whistled at my dress. I walked over to Tsubaki.

_And I'm not sleeping now_

_The dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now_

_The strength I need to push me_

Tsubaki pushed me forward a bit.

_You show the lights_

_That stop me turn to_

_Stone_

_You shine it when_

_I'm alone_

I again crouched down, and a light show went on, mainly because I don't have a routine for this song, just walk around and smile.

_And so I tell myself_

_That I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when _

_They're gone_

'_Cause they're calling, calling_

_Calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling _

_Home_

_You show the lights_

_That stop me turn_

_To stone_

_You shine it when _

_I'm alone_

_Noises_

_I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin_

_And hope that I'm _

_Still breathing_

I kept a hand to my throat. I knew somewhere in the back of my head that this concert was live on TV.

_And I think back to when_

_My brother and_

_My sister slept_

_In an unlocked place_

_The only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights_

_That stop me_

_Turn to stone_

_You shine it when_

_I'm alone_

I pointed out at the crowd and some poor girl fainted. The girls were holding their phone up and taking video's, so I came over to one and asked if I could borrow their phone. I started taking a video, pointing it at my face as I sang.

_And so I tell myself_

_That I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

'_Cause they're calling, calling,_

_Calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

I moved the phone from my face too point at Patty and Liz, who were standing together. Patty smiled and waved, as did Liz. And then I moved it to Tsubaki for her solo.

**Lights, Lights, Lights**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights, lights**

I sang "oh oh" and stuff like that during her solo, keeping the phone pointed towards her. We didn't need drums, so she came and stood next to me and smiled at the phone and blew it a kiss.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself_

_That I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

I gave the girl her phone back. She was ecstatic

'_Cause they're calling, calling_

_Me home_

_Calling, calling, calling _

_Home_

_You show the lights that stop me_

_Turn to stone_

_You shine it_

_When I'm alone_

_Home, home_

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

_Home, home_

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

"Thank you! That song was "Lights"! "I yelled out. "This song up next is called "Wide Awake" and I made it when Danny and I broke up. "I yelled out. And then I waited for my turn to sing. (_Maka _**The girls**)

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read_

_The stars so wrong_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's_

_Clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was dreaming_

_For so long_

I looked up at the sky. We were on the roof of a building.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from Cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

I knew that those words were true, for me at least. The next song would make that clear.

_Yeah I'm falling from Cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to_

_Complete myself no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I am born again_

_Outta the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now_

_The End_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive on_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

I jumped up and down again, fit pumping the air.

_Falling from Cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

**Yeah I'm letting you go I'm**

_I'm falling from Cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_But I'm not blind anymore_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I'm falling from Cloud nine_

**It was out of the blue**

_Crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go_

_Tonight_

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

Thank you! That was "Wide Awake"! Now this next song is special, "I said. I could definitely feel a blush coming on. "This song is Want U Back (**A/N I'm not going to include the boy singing part, because… Well, you know.**), and this song is for Soul. "I was blushing now, I could see it on the camera. "S-So, just enjoy it. And Soul, I mean all of this. "I grinned at the end and the girls left their instruments, as I recorded it so now we can all dance. (_Maka _**The girls**_)_

_Hmm yeah_

_La, la, la , la La,_

I giggled.

_Hey boy you never had much game_

_Thought I need to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

I walked away, Liz on my right, Tsubaki on my left, Patty doing her own thing. Ewe all hand one hand on our hips.

_Now I see who you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns_

_Clowns, clowns_

I flipped my hair back and mock glared.

_Remember all the things_

_That you and I did first_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_You got me, got me like this_

I did a spin thing and then placed my hand on my hip, the girls doing the same.

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went_

_Come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

I threw my hands up in the air to show exasperation.

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a sh*t no one else_

_Can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you back_

_Want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like sh*it looking_

_At you flying_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you back,_

_Want you back_

_Please this ain't even jealousy_

_She ain't got a thing on me_

_Trying' to rock them ugly jeans_

_Jeans, jeans_

I made a disgusted face and kicked a leg.

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

I put a hand to my forehead and shook my head.

_You'll be crawling back _

_Like boo hoo hoo_

I made a sympathetic face. And then I shrugged.

_Remember all the things you and I did first_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went _

_Come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me got me like this_

I started shaking my hips slightly.

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a sh*t no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you back_

_Want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like sh*t looking at you flying_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you_

_Want you back_

_Ohhhhh thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Ohhhhh and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yo_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_You got me got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a sh*t no one else can have you_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you _

_Want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like sh*t looking at you flying_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you_

_Want you back_

_Ohhhhh I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want_

_You back_

_Ohhhhh I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want_

_You back_

"And that's "Want U Back"! "I cried out throwing my fist into the air. Everyone was cheering, doing whistles, clapping, and all the things. "Alright, Soul is going to come out and keep you entertained while I go get changed. "I said and ran backstage. I paused out of sight and bent over, trying to bring my heart rate down.

Soul came by me and he paused. He still had no shirt on. His eyes were shocked. I smirked at him. "See you on stage, "I smiled and went to my dressing room.

I got dressed into a purple skirt, blue shirt that had little sleeves, and a jacket. I ran back out, where Soul was talking to everyone. "Hey everyone I'm back! "I grinned. "This next song is Good Time, and will be appearing on both of our albums. "Soul said. "Alright Las Vegas, let's do this! "I cheered. (_Maka_ **Soul **_**Maka and Soul**_)

_Hmm mm_

_Whoa oh-oh-oh_

**It's always a good time**

_Whoa oh-oh-oh_

**It's always a good time**

Soul grabbed my hand smirking, and spun me around. I grinned back before leaping back for him to sing.

**Woke up on the right**

**Side of the bed**

**What's up**

**With this Prince song**

**Inside my head**

He shrugged and walked up towards the crowd.

**Hands up if you're down**

**To get down tonight**

He threw a hand up and people copied him.

_Hmm mm_

'**Cause it's always a good time**

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up next to him. He spun me again.

**Slept in all my clothes**

**Like I didn't care**

**Hopped into a cab**

**Take me anywhere**

He gestured all over the world while I smiled and tossed my hair back.

**I'm in if you're down**

**To get down tonight**

'**Cause it's always a good time**

Soul backed off a step for me.

_Good morning and Goodnight_

_I wake up at twilight_

I gestured to the twilight sky.

_**It's gonna be alright**_

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

We grabbed each other's hands and held them up.

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time**_

**Good time**

**Good time**

**It's always a good time**

Soul spun me again and I landed tipped backwards cradled against his chest. It felt familiar.

_Whoa oh-oh-oh_

_Feet down dropped my phone_

_In the pool again_

_Checked out of my room_

_Hit the ATM_

_Let's hand if you're down _

_To get down tonight_

'_Cause it's always a good time_

**Good morning and Good night**

_I wake up at twilight_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time**_

Soul and I danced around and jumped and did that kind of stuff.

**Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

**Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

"That was Good Time! "Soul and I cried out, both of us flushed from moving around so much. What happened next I can't really explain. Soul and I grinned at each other, and then moved on a whim. Our lips crashed onto each other's and we kissed for the first time in years. "I remember, "I whispered oblivious to the crowd.

"I know, "He chuckled and kissed me again.

**Blazerules34: Holy crap! On my laptop this whole thing is twenty five pages. This took three days…. And my arm feels like it's going to fall off. I don't own these songs**

**Wide Awake by Katy Perry**

**Want U Back by Cher Lloyd**

**Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepson**

**I hope you liked it! I can't type for a while now… and this isn't the last chapter! Hell no!**


	14. Memories

**Blazerules34: My arm has recovered! In case any of you cared… Wel, anyway, to the story!**

As Soul would complain for the next few days, when I gained my memories back, I also got my love of books back. Currently I'm reading '_Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter_' and I _so_ want to see the movie. But, whatever. Back to my life.

When Soul and I got backstage, a bunch of stage people were gaping at us. I didn't care; I remembered. And with my memories, I also remembered _who_ did this to me and _why_.

I am so fucking pissed at my Papa.

I think Soul could sense that, so he kissed my cheek and left me at my dressing room. I walked in, scrubbed my face clean, and put on my usual outfit. Which, I now remember, I wore _every day_ of my life before this. That's not going to happen this time.

As soon as I got out, I saw my girls waiting for me. No surprise, really. Tsubaki smiled at me, and I smiled softly back at her.

I'd done it.

I can now admit I love Soul.

Of course, neither of us did anything when we got on the bus. But we all decided to watch a movie. "OK, we have Puss in Boots, The Hunger Games, and Black Swan. "We all immediately canceled out The Hunger Games, mainly because we'd seen it so many times. The boys voted for Black Swan.

"Puss in Boots it is, "I slid the DVD in, and, as this was a favorite movie of mine, watched it sitting next to Soul with a smile on my face during the entire thing. Well, almost the entire movie. I may have had to Maka-Chop Black Star to get him to shut up… Hey, it's his own fault for being an idiot!

By the end of the movie, I was still smiling; not just because of the movie, but because in the middle Soul had grabbed my hand. This, children, is the part where you say 'Awwww, how sweet!' and go fan girl. Or fan boy. Whatever.

When the movie ended, we were about fifteen minutes from home. I took out my French braid, weaving my hands through my hair. Everyone else had fallen asleep, except Soul, of course.

"So, what now? "He asked, and one eye brow rose. "I wish I could do that, "I told him, stalling. "Do what? "He asked, completely falling for it. "The whole one eye brow thing. "I told him. He laughed. "Maka… What are we going to do now? "He whispered. I looked at him, my hand still in his.

"I don't know. "

It was ten when we finally got back, and although I was in the mood to go murder my Papa, I was put to bed. And not even by Soul; by _Kid_. "What are you doing?! "I asked, outraged as Kid grabbed my arm and dragged me into my house.

"You can go murder him tomorrow. Go to sleep, "He told me, and dragged me to the couch, before dumping me on it. "Fine, "I rolled my eyes at him. "Good girl, "He grinned and then looked around. "You're house is perfectly symmetrical; "He praised, and then left. Somehow, I think he dragged me in here just so he could see how symmetrical my house is, and not to make me go to bed.

Such a strange kid. Well, we're all strange in our own ways, as I always say. Soul came in, and I decided my next move may as well doom me for my life. I kissed him.

He kissed back, of course. We kissed for a bit, and then I broke off, gasping. Soul smirked. "I take it that we're back together? "He asked, and I nodded, unable to speak. Damn him and his ability to make me speechless.

Damn him for making me love him.

When I woke up the next morning, I was ready to kick some fatherly ass. I got up, took a shower, and out on a black shirt that had sleeves that ended at my elbows; some dark washed skinny jeans; and my hair up in a bun.

Soul raised an eyebrow as I walked in. "I'm ready, "I announced. "For what? "Soul asked. I looked at him. "Oh yeah. "He said. He sighed and got up, reaching for his keys.

We walked outside, blinded by paparazzi, asking questions, taking pictures. I posed for some actually. Soul shook his head at me, grinning. He led me to his motorcycle, and we hopped on, riding to where Papa lived/worked.

DWMA really needs an elevator. The stairs are _exhausting_. Of course, I remember them, and I remember getting used to them. That's going to take a while.

We walked through the halls undisturbed; it was a Saturday. We walked to the Death Room, where Papa was waiting. I was going to take this calmly, I told myself. That completely failed as soon as I saw the look of terror on my Papa's face.

Screaming profanities, I lunged at him, and Soul grabbed at me, holding me back. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and he let me go immediately letting me. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Damn blond-headed girl… Why does she always aim there?' and I told myself that I would apologize later.

I walked coolly and calmly toward Papa, and promptly slapped his face. Hard. "Bastard, "I spat at him. And I had _just_ forgiven him for cheating on my Mama too.

I walked out of the door without a look back, not even to see if Soul was following me or not.

**Blazerules34: Erm… Yeah. I don't know what just happened….**


	15. No More Running

**Blazerules34: I don't have much to say…**

As I ran from the room, I heard the door shut. Footsteps were sounding from behind me, and I ran faster, pumping my arms and legs. No one could catch up to a meister if their running full speeds, unless it's another meister. The footsteps feel behind. I didn't care. I just kept running.

How could he do this to me? My own father! He knew I love Soul, but he went ahead and took my memories. I can remember it clearly now.

~_Flashback~_

_I stood near the entrance of the hotel Papa had rented a room in for the night. It was pretty, I guess. Las Vegas sure is an interesting place, though. "Maka, you can come in now! I got the rooms!" Papa ran outside, smiling._

_I knew he was happy because I finally let him in after hating him for so long. I decided it wasn't worth it, to hate him anymore. So here we are._

_I smiled as he led me to the elevator. It was kind of nice to be with him. He led me into a nice room with a nice view. Papa told me to wait there, and when he came back, he looked nervous. He sprayed something in my face, muttered something, and said "You shall _not_ remember this, or Soul Evans now," And I blinked confused._

"_Papa, who's Soul Evans?" I asked, confused. He grinned shakily._

_~Flashback End~_

It hurt so much. How could he do that too me? Without realizing it, I started running down the stairs. I swayed as I ran, and started running faster. Finally, when I reached the bottom, I stopped, panting.

"Maka!" Someone yelled, and I couldn't tell who yelled it. So I started running again. I ran, and everything blurred around me. I thought it was because I was moving so fast, (because I'm so smart) but when the first tear fell down, I realized. I was crying.

You know, this is all Danny's fault. I hadn't cried in_ years_, but then he had to break up with me and ruin it all. But really, it was going to happen sooner or later. Danny was… Not right for me. So time to start things over with him.

I flipped open my phone, and dialed his number.

"Hello?" His sleepy voice said, and I grinned. "Hey, Danny, it's Maka," That set him on alert.

"Hey, Maka,"

"Listen, I just want to apologize. It was stupid for me to react the way I did, and I'm sorry. I've… I've moved on."

He sighed.

"Maka, I'm sorry too. I was under stress, and I took it out on you. Friends?"

"Friends." I told him, glad to be friends again. We talked a bit, about meister stuff. He was really interested. After I bid him farewell, I realized something important. I was lost.

Just great. Lost in Death City _again_. Hopefully, I won't be attacked by some _kishin_. But, of course, this is my life, so something is bound to happen, right? Right.

I walked out of the alley, glad I had a hoodie in my bag. It would help me hide my identity. I put it on, and started walking at a brisk pace. I found my way back to DWMA, and sat on one of the bottom stairs. Then I brought my phone out and called Soul for help.

"Maka," He sighed with relief, and then got angry. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I'm at DWMA, and I'm lost, it's too dark out. Can you come pick me up? Somebody might find me…" I ignored his question, and chewed my nail. He was quiet for a second. "OK, Maka, I'll be right there. Stay. Put," And he hung up.

I glared at the moon. It looked like it was laughing at me, at my life, really. I still can't believe all that happened these past two years since Vegas. I somehow became a huge pop star, can you believe it? The old me, the one that remembered Soul and wasn't famous never would think this would happen. So many things…

Soul showed up fifteen minutes later on his motorcycle. Without talking, I hopped on, and he drove off. We were silent on the way home. I knew he was angry at me. It was obvious, by the way he didn't talk, the way his knuckles were white from clenching the handle so hard. So I didn't speak with him either. I knew why he was mad, too.

I needed to stop running from my problems. He knew that, and now, I know that too. The old Maka confronted her problems. The new me, the singer, didn't. And I needed to change that.

**Blazerules34: So, um, yeah. Thanks for remaining faithful you guys! Love you all!**


	16. Goodbye

**Blazerules34: Happy one year anniversary everyone! This story is now a year old! So, congrats to us! Me for typing it, and you guys for reading it! This has been an awesome story. Well, this is hard to write, but this may possibly be the last chapter. Depends on how much I get done.**

It has been two weeks since I ran away from my Papa. I haven't forgiven him. Would you? But I've also talked with him, heard his side of the story. In his defense, he was trying to protect me from Soul. Why, though? Even _he_ couldn't come up with a logical answer to that. So, I was done with him and his bullshit.

Our tour is also done. We've thrown ourselves into finishing our album, and I got to say, it's almost done. We had originally decided to give Tsubaki her own song, named Black Star. She had freaked out a bit at the name, and now I know why. But she recorded it yesterday, and it sounded beautiful.

We only have a few more songs to record, and then about two months break while the album is released. Then, we have a few more concerts that launched us onto yet another tour. I was fine about the schedule except for one thing. Small, really. Microscopic.

Deadly Night will not be in this tour. I'm not sure who _will_, but Soul is continuing his tour. He leaves tomorrow afternoon actually. I've been spending as much time as possible with him. It isn't easy to find time, either. I've managed to sneak my phone in everywhere I go, so even if I'm not _with_ him, I'm still _talking_ to him. Does that make sense?

I sighed. Liz glared at me. She was in the middle of texting Kid, and I knew she hated it when I sigh so depressively. All of us are sad and miserable. They had _just_ gotten into relationships broken off because of me. They had known, apparently, that dating someone I apparently didn't know was going to be awkward. Such great friends, to do that for me.

I know that me sighing irritates Liz because she just finished telling me so not even five minutes ago. We were on lunch break from recording, our voices tired, and the girl's arms hurt from strumming, or in Tsubaki's case, banging. I apologized and she nodded and went back to her texting.

Warily, I crawled onto the couch, exhausted. Soul was due home any minute now. While I recorded, Soul finished packing and putting stuff in the tour bus. As I channel surfed, I head the door open and shut. Too lazy to get up and say hi, I kept on channel surfing. Soul collapsed behind me on the couch, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

I got a warm feeling, inside, and smiled before turning onto my other side to face him. He grinned his trademark grin back. "So," I said, not really sure about what to say. He kissed me, and it seemed to release all of my feelings. We spoke with our lips, not our voices. And I knew that all he'd never say out loud because of how "cool" he is, he said in that moment through his mouth.

We just sat there staring at each other for the remainder of the time we spent awake. But then, he sighed and pulled back away from me, getting up and heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and drank some water, before he came and kissed me goodnight. "Night, Maka," He said, and hurried off to his room.

I got a drink as well, before heading off to bed. I keep hoping that tonight will last forever, just so that I know where Soul is, just a room away. I preferred a room away, not a country away. That's right. He's going on a _world_ tour, starting in France. I put on my pajamas and stared at myself in the mirror.

The tears welled up, and, before I could blink them away, spilled over my cheeks. And I started silently crying. I hate it when I cry. It's a worthless feeling. But as I stood there watching myself cry in the mirror, I realized something.

This is _not_ the end of the world. It's not like Soul's funeral is tomorrow. And, hopefully, it won't be for a long, long, time. But I made a pact to myself in that moment; never cry unless someone I love is gone. That's the only time I'm allowed to cry now. And by gone, I mean never coming back.

The old Maka would have been proud of me. The newer Maka would have been terrified. And the new me is as pleased as can be. No matter what hardships come down, I can face them, Soul with me or not. It's like I took the old fierce Maka and took her best qualities and the newer Maka's best qualities and smashed them together.

I have never been more proud of myself.

**And that's it! This IS the last chapter, you guys, but I'm making a sequel, don't worry. So favorite me and all that other great stuff so you know when I publish it! Also, I'll add another chapter on here that'll say when I've published it.**

**But for now… I need name titles! Give me all you can think of! If I like it, and I use it, I'll credit you! But thanks for this amazing year-long journey. Love you guys.**


	17. Sequel

Hey guys! I just want you to know that I finally made a sequel for this story! It's called For My Sake and I hope you realize the first chapter took me two days to write. So, please, go check it out, and so I won't get yelled at, I'm including the summary below. Please read it! Of course, if this is where you want the story to end, go for it.

It's been two years since Maka got her memory (and Soul) back. Now, she's going for that bad girl look, and the people love it, Soul included. But rumors are spreading about Maka and Kid having an affair behind Soul's back, leaving Soul pissed at both of them and Maka hurt and angry for being accused of cheating. Can their relationship survive this final test?


End file.
